A Hero's End, A Legends Rise
by Starlight Nova
Summary: Two hundred years in the future, a protector and a villain battle for supremacy of earth. The hero has been born of special blood. He is one day destined to save the universe, or destroy it. Follow our hero as he goes on a journey that spans thousands of years into his life, and how he deals with it.
1. Prologue: Dark Days

**Series: A Hero's End, A Legends Rise**

**Book 1: Protectors of Earth**

**Prologue: Dark Days**

_"Heroes are made while Legends are born."_

**Fantasy Year: 2217**

The rain fell like meteors on a barren planet. The trees were few and scattered on the vast plain. Craters and boulders; debris the size of cars lay thrown haphazardly on the scorched earth like Armageddon. In the distance, a once proud city now stood crumbling after a fierce hurricane. It was not just on this vast plain that destruction reign. All around the entire world, cities and towns lay in smoldering heaps, razed to the ground. The sun shown clear with a darkened red sky, telling of those killed in the Great War. The remaining droplets of a once unified nation lay in tatters. Their armies scattered and few. In a time of certain extinction, all the nations had banded together to fight an evil they had no hope of defeating. Was it not for one hero born of special blood, abandoned to save the future of the universe, the Darkness would have surely reign.

On one of these scorched field of trees and debris, stood two powerful figures that were the cause of all these decades of war and destruction.

The figure that stood out the most was the one swathed in a dark aura. It moved like flames possessed by an unnatural anger. The black cloak was fluttering in the breeze, tainted by blood and the souls of the dead. The creatures of the dark brought forth by such a figure could only be described as hideous and without feeling.

What had surprised the other figure, the hero, was that he was fighting his sister. She had disappeared when he was twenty, the cause unknown except for a small fight a year earlier now nearly forgotten. Her face is covered in numerous scars won and lost from arduous battles in the past. Her skin is tinted slightly purple/black, whether from a powerful possession or intense hate.

The other figure, our hero, stands bravely on the opposite side of the field; monsters lay in a loose circle in a messy heap around his feat. He is dressed in vibrant blue, white, and gold robes. Blue cuffs around the sleeve and gold running down the narrow cape down his back. His hair is mostly white, hued with silver and some black. The pants having elegantly embroidered dragons running down the sides. In his left hand is a staff of unknown origin, with a dragon resting on top, the color a faint yellow gold with a silvery tipped tail and a blue/green body. The staff is now exchanged for a sword in his right hand. The sword is also not an ordinary sword, but a combination of diamond and Aluminum with a hint of a foreign metal. The hilt is inlaid with magic spells of preservation and strength; the blade never breaking or getting dull. The handle represents a dragon's tail split in two, with the mouth open at the end, holding a silver/white crystal.

The wind blows lightly sideways, blowing the hero's robes in the air. The tension in the air could make any hardened military man crack. The first word since the start of the long and arduous battle is now uttered onto deaf ears.

"Lira! You can still stop this. I know there is still good in you. It does not have to end this way, it can still be stopped, please! Just listen to me!" Colby said in a futile attempt of persuasion.

"(evil laugh) why brother, you know as well I do that we are beyond the point of no return. My masters will is my own; this planet will belong to the Darkness! It is you who should be trembling before me. Give up, it's lost already. Your allies have fallen and the world is in ruins. (evil laugh)" says Lira.

The hero murmurs to himself, "Then I will have to end it before it can begin" he says in a dispassionate air.

No sooner had he spoken those words then when he also said aloud, "Then this is the end sister."

The hero, putting his sword away, slowly raises his hands into fists and crosses his arms in the sign of a powerful move. The ground slowly starts to tremble, the hero's eyes shut tight in intense concentration as sweat starts to appear in earnest. Small rocks start to rise as the blue, gold and white robes of the hero start to flap with the gradual rise of power. As he prepares to unleash a final attack, his sister starts to worry.

"Hmm?" she says raising a thoughtful eyebrow. "Wait...what are you doing, you fool!"

The power now starts to rise dramatically as all the debris and strewn heaps of fallen corpses now rise off the ground, slowly being compressed with a great force. Realizing what her brother intends to do, she yells, "Brother! Stop it; you will destroy us both if you continue this. No matter what you do, the Darkness will rise!" she says while flailing her arms in a useless gesture.

She then materializes a shadow blade of immense power in her right hand. The sword is writhed in black shadows, so no one truly ever knows it design. The true nature and purpose of the blade is not as intended. The hero will soon know the pain and agony of the Soul Reaper.

"This world has known enough pain already. I would rather have it end on my terms than yours!" yells the hero, opening his eyes with fierce determination and a cascade of sweat pouring down his face while he focuses the last of his power into his last attack.

"Then I will end your life quicker" she says, running full speed with the black sword raised.

A faint, white glowing sphere starts to encircle the hero in raw magical energy, the debris now crushed into small rocks. All over the world, the continents start to shift at an alarmingly fast rate, huge fissures opening all over the planet, while massive tsunamis devastate the coasts and deep inland. The smoke created from countless fires now hangs heavy in the air, even blocking the red hued sky, plunging the earth into a final pitch black night. The responsibility and sense of duty looming heavily over the heroes mind. The gravity of the situation as hard to bear as having to kill one's own kin. Lava starts to flow rapidly out from the widening cracks in the earth, while cities are drowned under massive waves of water and debris.

As the villain sprints forward in a futile attempt to end her brother's life, the white raw sphere of energy of power has now completely engulfed the hero and now starts to rip apart the ground violently wherever it touches. Just as the villain starts to penetrate the white field of energy, it begins to warp and distend the sword. The hero now breaths his last few breaths and culminates his hidden reserves to destroy the earth and his sister.

The blade now penetrates the hero's armored robes, plunging him into agony and pain worse than death. The white energy filed slowing the speed of the strike but increasing the pain of the hero and villain as the white field exerts a force akin to a black hole on the villains arm. The hero pants heavily through the pain and tries to concentrate on the last of the move.

At the last second before destruction, the villain changes the angle of attack after planting both feet within the field and slashes diagonally upright, not spilling any blood, but murderously tearing away his souls. Not just one but multiple personalities leaving him with strength, of which he now relies heavily on. The pain is almost too much to bear, but the intense training of the last two hundred years has further hardened his skills beyond that of a protector.

Having only one characteristic of strength left, he delves deep within himself to find a hidden reserve of energy as strong as a dragon. The white energy field turns silver with sparks of gold flame fluttering into the wind. In one moment, the earth subtly compresses in on itself, and then explodes with the power of a supernova. In the distance of the place, a silver shooting star flashes across the vast trek of space, and then blacks out...

~ 4 ~


	2. Chapter 1:A Hero's Beginning Part 1:Loss

**Series: A Hero's End, A Legends Rise**

**Book 1: Protectors of Earth**

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Beginning**

**Part 1: Loss**

"_Not knowing what direction to go in is the greatest folly of life"_

**Fantasy Year: 2017**

Morning...on a Saturday. What a lovely day to wake up to. The sun is shining, there are a few clouds in the sky, and the birds are singing...Oh who am I kidding, when you're twenty one, have yellow blonde hair, emerald green eyes, wear glasses, and are viewed as a nerd with a video game job just starting to go your way, nothing could be better, right? Ha! Well, I was just about to find out how quickly one's life can end and another begins. It all starts with one fatal crash, then nothing.

The day started off well enough. I still live with my parents, pathetic I know, but I am saving up for a nice house. My name is Colby Daniels, I am about 5'11" weigh 137 lbs, and I have blond yellow hair with emerald green eyes. I am into wolves, dragons, and other mythical creatures. I have been mostly attracted to dragons; the way they fly, their powerful grace and agility. I would think my life has somewhat been on the awkward side, not that I am shy or think myself short of Einstein, it's that I have always had this feeling I have been born to be something...more. It might just be me dreaming of saving people one day, but I cannot complain; it is not an unpleasant life.

I am a shy person, but exceptionally bright, able to grasp new material in a short amount of time. I work for two video game companies, Sony Play station and Xbox. I know, it is weird, but they are a joint company now. Many new technological discoveries can be made with two successful companies. I am just their envoy, traveling back and forth, settling arguments and suggesting paths to take every now and again.

With the way we are going, 3D reality could become real in the near future. The games that we have sold so far have been vastly more popular than any game the two companies have sold separately. We are coming up with a new system that will be revolutionary in the gaming industry, although it would break my promise to reveal what it is.

I usually just go along with what is happening in the world. Like surfers riding the waves, letting the wind take them, I go along with the waves of the internet, leading me to one great discovery over the next. I am usually very mellow, unless someone provokes me. I would say my emotions go into the extremes, lazing about, to totally focused, to really angry. I never show it, but sometimes it comes out when I least expect it. I am also a free spirit. I am loving and caring but can sometimes be aloof.

Other than that I am a nice person who returns gestures of kindness. I have never found one person to be with, but I suppose that will come in time. It is not like I am in a rush or something, although it would be good to have a companion in my life someday.

Carrying on...

Now, I am wearing a dark green/gray set of pants that can unzip into shorts. I have a large black shirt one with a picture of three wolves with a moon in the background with wistful cloud covering. My house is a normal two story with a basement. Decent sized T.V. room, a guest room, or I and my sisters...room. (Sniff) Anyway, the kitchen is spacious with an adjacent dining room. Across from the bathroom is the upstairs, parent's room is to the immediate left, and then to the right into a T are me and my sister's room.

I still remember the day, last year. My sister and I used to quarrel when we were young, but this was a big fight. She stormed up into her room and shut the door. Everything would go back to normal in a few weeks, given that we avoid one another. But when she did not come down a few hours later I went up to see if she was still there, and to my surprise, as I opened the door, the window was wide open. We looked everywhere for her, but I soon found a note telling her she left, to never return. After that, my parents and I never saw her again. (Sigh)

We were traveling on the highway to the movies. Another promising movie had come out. What I did not know, was that it would be the last one I saw.

On the way back home from the movies, we were stuck behind a full row of toxic material in those big black and yellow trucks. One second I was going to hear my dad curse the drivers for being too slow for his liking, the next, BOOM! We were on a four lane highway, the trucks lined up in a row across, going fairly fast, but not fast enough for my dad. The truck to the left of the one we were following exploded in bits of metal and toxins. The explosion made the truck in front stop, making our car crash into it and making us flip over. On instinct I unbuckled my seat belt and landed with a painful "Oomph!" on the roof of the car. I crawled out the broken window, cutting my hands, headless of the broken glass.

I slowly stood up, limping to the edge of the forest, behind and away from the wreck which had started flaming. I raised my hand to wipe sweat from my forehead and dropped it down in surprise to see blood and the green toxins on it. The toxins were burning the cuts and scrapes on my hands. Looking up with a blurred vision, my glasses shattered and left on the ground, clothes torn and stained with blood.

I turned back to see my dad on the floor halfway out the window, dead. I quickly look away, almost retching the contents of my snack at the movies only to hear sirens blaring in the distance. I take another step and suddenly fall down to my knees, gasping in pain. I grasp my left in fear, feeling immense pain running along the full length of it. I do not look down but I can feel sharp pieces of glass in my leg. I look up briefly to see paramedics rushing over, but I black out before they arrive, falling onto the soot and blood stained grass, unaware that this event would change my life forever.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...B eep...

...Nothing. The silence of space permeates the air.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep... What's that? I struggle in vain to open my eyes to see where the sound is coming from but the complete black quiet engulfs me once more.

Months fly by unheeded, unanswered. The news flickers on occasionally. I can feel tubes and needles stuck inside me. Aware of nothing, yet everything at the same time.

I wake up some time later, for what seemed like minutes to me is a few months, how many...no clue. I try and open my eyes again with little success. I barely crack them open to see a mess of mechanics, a tube running down my nose, IV's in my arm, T.V. is off, and I hurt all over. I close my eyes briefly, gathering strength while breathing slowly through the contraption of tubes in my nose, trying to drown out the pain. When I open them again with more success, my vision is blurry, but soon clears enough to see my surrounding.

Hospital.

The one word rushes through my mind as I look frantically around, white walls, bed, medical machines, medicine, T.V., did I already say T.V.? My bad. My heart starts to race as what happened slowly comes back to me. A big explosion, pain, fire, flood, then darkness...

I start to gulp for air and the dull pain returns full force. I start to panic; looking frantically around for something I know should be here. I find the morphine button and press it three times, why three? Lucky number maybe, just came to me. In a few minutes the pain becomes bearable again while I slowly close my eyes and focus on slowing down my breathing.

Now I feel insecure; looking down I find myself wrapped in bandages, left leg in a semi-cast, and head wrapped in gauze. I am clothed in a pair of light blue pants with the left side cut off which feels almost like silk. As for my chest, it is wrapped in a moderate show of bandages. My chest burns slight as I lightly touch them.

A nurse comes in with a plain blue dress with white pants and shoes; long rust red hair tied up in a ponytail with slightly dark tan skin. Fair skin and a smooth walk tell me she is different from most girls I had talked to. She goes over to the machines and takes down some notes on her clipboard as I blink slowly, trying to think if she is real or not. I guess I made a strange sound because she immediately looks up and over at me. She puts the clipboard on the edge of the bed and comes over to see how I am doing.

"Hi, my name is Anea. It is nice to see you're awake" She says, with a smile almost too big for her beautifully curved face.

"Ho...How long have...I been here?" I ask weakly, my voice cracking under the strain.

"You shouldn't talk too much" Anea replies slyly, gently pushing me back down as I try to get up, only to grunt in pain a little as I come back down.

"Take it easy, you have been here for three months. You have been in intensive care for two. It is going to take some time to fully heal, but hopefully you will be as good as new in a few weeks," she continues, smiling sympathetically. She returns with the clipboard and speaks once more before leaving.

"Food is on the table to your right. New glasses and your Kindle Fire are on your left. Don't strain yourself too much, you need your rest." she says, walking out the door.

I nod weakly as Anea leaves, stunned to find I had been here for three months! I turn to my right and find a tall glass of water with soup and crackers. I scrunch my eyes, confused to think the nurse would know when I would wake up. Blinking rapidly while slowly shaking my head, I gently pull the table over the bed, find the switch to move the bed, and turn on the T.V. with the volume on low.

As I start to eat, or drink, I see movements of troops on the screen and look up, pausing after taking a long drink of my water. It shows a reporter talking about some action in Russia, some fighting with some foreign soldiers and orders with other politics. Not really thinking it is important right now I shrug my shoulders as I resume drinking and finishing my lunch. Glancing outside the window, the darkness of night descends on the city, so I finish my supper and move the table away to focus on something else.

Gazing blankly at the T.V. with a million things running through my mind, I remember something the Anea said. Turning carefully to my left, I find my glasses resting on top my Kindle Fire HD, with a new stylus and my wireless headphones. My Kindle was probably fetched from the grass after they went flying out the open window in the initial crash. I had brought my Kindle with me to the movies so I could listen to music on the way back.

Carefully, I pick up my glasses and open them, turning them around to face me as if they were a head. I jump slightly when I see my reflection. Head wrapped in bandages with stitches running from the middle of my right ear and eye, almost to the side of my mouth. Tears start to come unbidden as I remember the fate of my father, and probably mother. First my sister then my parents, what rotten luck.

With difficulty, I wipe my tears away and place my glasses aside folded and gently pick up my Kindle. I first turn it over to inspect if there is could be any lasting damage from the impact. It would not do if I lost all my ideas from my Job now; not when they needed me most. Satisfied that everything is repaired and in good order, I turn it on and pick up my stylus...Green. I always like green, light or dark, it does not matter what shade. I go to my emails first, three new job offers. Man, video game companies just can't get enough of my expertise in creation and game design. I already am in a peaceful co-operation with Sony and Xbox. Believe it, because it's happening. I am like their envoy, or ambassador. I sadly decline the job offers, and painstakingly email the two corporations I work for and tell them what happened.

I then check my games; collect my coins, build some buildings, and review my notepad app, the stuff I have on there is still saved. Good.

As I start to turn on my headphones, I get two almost simultaneous emails from the corporations, saying good luck and get well, although I can tell you, doing so very reluctantly. Not surprising considering my skill, or did I say that already. Oh well, better rest. I open my downloaded MP3 music and choose some soothing Celtic music. As I lie down and close my eyes, the T.V. flashes violently, another explosion perhaps, but I am too far gone to care as I drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up to the sensation of a warm summer's sun warming me up. I shield my eyes while blinking away the sleep, feeling oddly refreshed and full of energy. Someone had kindly turned my headphones and kindle off, probably Anea coming to check on me while I was asleep.

I take a deep breath and smell breakfast by my side. Looking to the right I see the curtains drawn back and the birds flying around. All in all looking like the start of a good day. I carefully prop myself up while raising the bed and ease the table over me. Eggs, milk, and some jello with toast. I dig in ravenously, slowing down only to drink the milk and take a few bites of my toast.

As I am occupied, Anea comes in in the same blue dress as before, but with a yellow flower in her flowing hair. Her face sparkles with an inward radiance, as if she is powered by the energy of a sun. She observes me intently before coming over to say, "Slow down or I will have to mop up the floor!" She says laughing lightly. It sounds like petals dancing in the rain, lovely. I immediately pause, mouth open to finish off a piece of my toast.

Looking up, I smile in a weird way with my mouth halfway open. She giggles again harder, "If you keep that up your face will freeze like a gaping shark, and there is nothing I could do to fix that, so you best be careful." Dropping my toast, my mouth flies shut as my hands fly up to cover my mouth.

Laughing so hard as to bend over slightly with tears coming out her eyes. "Oh my... I guess I caught you at a bad time? Anyway, you seem to be doing a lot better, which is good." she says rising, giggling every now and again, trying to contain her laughter.

I nod my head faintly, Anea giggles while I gingerly hold out my tongue to see if it's bleeding. Satisfied that it's not, I look up and in an awkward moment, stumbling over my words, thanking her for turning my Kindle off.

"Oh, you're welcome. I would not know what you would do once the batteries are drained." Anea replies, smiling sweetly. I ask if I could go to the bathroom then if I could take a walk.

"The bathroom? Oh, sure. Here, just let me get a stand."

She returns shortly with a pole and clips my IV bag onto it. I stare wide eyed at it, then trace the cord to my arm, quickly looking away.

"Scared of needles are we? Do not worry; I will give you some pain relievers when it is time to take them out." She says heartily.

Happy yet cautious, the next ten minutes are spent painstakingly removing me from the orderly mess of most of the wires and tubes. She then gives me a glass of water and painkillers for my leg. Nodding my thanks, I gulp down the pills and drink the water.

Finally done, I get up with one goal in mind and shakily move toward the bathroom gripping tightly to the pole, taking it with me. Being mindful of my semi-cast and the diminished pain, I waddle across the floor slowly to the door.

"Hey! Slow down! Take it easy. Do not be in such a rush. I would rather not have you fall and pee yourself, another mess I would have to clean up." Anea barks sarcastically.

I laugh lightly and tell her I'm feeling fine and that I will be careful as I enter the bathroom.

"OK, just don't fall. I'll be right here if you need any help." she replies, turning around for unneeded privacy.

Five agonizing minutes later, I come out and ask if I could go outside.

"Oh, maybe not outside, you're still a little weak. No! I don't care if you say if you are feeling well. I'll take you to one of the Rec rooms."

Mouth agape at my futile attempt, I smile slightly and follow her out the door, getting surer of my steps by the second. She takes me out of the room and turns right. She walks straight while I look over the hallway.

Blue and yellow wallpaper with different stencils of flower patterns. To the left, I see other rooms with sick or wounded. One or two family visits, but nothing more. Dejectedly, I stare at the floor in front of me which are tiled in white and blue patterns while holding back tears. I cautiously wipe my tears on my arm, making sure no one sees me doing so.

As we reach the Elevator and are turning around, a guy 6'2", dark tan skin with black hair and navy blue eyes, dressed in white doctors clothing with a name tag, says hi to Anea.

"Hi Paul. Just taking him to the Rec room."

"Well, be careful with him Anea, don't let him strain himself too much." Paul says in a jovial manner, a thick northern accent on his tongue.

The doors close and we rise up, soft, elevator music playing in the background. I feel a faint buzzing in my head as we stop. Quickly shaking my head, getting a little dizzy, we step out and head left then right down winding hallways.

As Anea opens the dark blue doors, I hear more music playing from within. Tables and chairs lay all around the room. Dark mahogany wood with intricate designs with various board games and plates of food on the table. Pale yellow chair cushions and couches make up a square semicircle to the right of the room. A 42" screen T.V. hangs on the wall in front of the couches, currently showing a golf tournament. I unconsciously flinch my eyes at the show that is currently on. I look straight ahead to see another door, leading to a room with many windows of a view of outside.

Anea leads me to this room, talking briefly with the few patients that are resting here. I follow Anea as she enters the side room, and I gasp. A slightly larger T.V. than the one in the previous room hangs on the far wall to the right, hooked up to many different console systems, PS2, PS3, and even the PS4! Not to mention Xbox and DVD players.

"This is the children's Rec room, with T.V., games, and snacks and drinks in the fridge." pointing each thing out as she says them.

I blink, startled. That's a fridge! In a corner, near the T.V., what I had thought to be white tabletop is actually a handle that opens to reveal a wide variety of drinks and food; fit for teens.

"Where are the games?" I ask curiously, closing the fridge door. She smiles, walking over to the closet on the right side of the wall; she opens the closet doors to reveal a horde of games. I step forward and involuntarily try to count them; impossible as of right now. I guess at more than three hundred games, at least fifty for each console, with various movies, from kids to teens, but nothing more than T rated.

"How did you get all of these?" I ask in amazement.

"Mostly from donations, some were bought when we started the room." Anea replies, closing the closet. "You can play if you want, but I would go easy though. You still need some time to finish healing."

I suddenly become aware of my bandages. Wondering how I got up so easily this morning. I shrug off the feeling for now, and slowly slink down into a comfy luminescent green chair.

Out of nowhere I ask, "Where are my parents?" knowing the inevitable answer, having to hear it for myself.

Startled, although I do not see it, blankly staring at the T.V.'s reflection of myself she answers. "Uh, do you really want to know what happened to them?"

Sighing, "I know my dad is dead but I do not know what happened to my mom though." I reply, barely shrugging.

Nodding faintly as I turn to face her. "Yes, your mother's dead too. She died shortly after the paramedics found you on the grass." Anea says, a little cautious, afraid to say too much.

"And the toxins? The green stuff? Why didn't it kill me?"

Now I clearly see her shock. Thinking quickly, she replies, "We don't know what will happen. Some of it got into your blood stream. We didn't dare try to take it out for you were too weak at the time. I would bet it helped instead of hurt you seeing as to how easily you got out of bed. We might even be able to take your bandages and stitches out by the end of the week if that's the case."

Smiling a little, I tell her I would like to be alone for awhile. She nods saying if I need anything, to just press the green button on the wall near the door, accompanied by several other colored buttons as I look over in that direction. As Anea heads out, I look around more. Blue/green wallpaper with different creatures and mythical characters on it. Thor, Iron Man, Hawk Eyes, etc. I gently close my eyes and feel my head, the buzzing returning, a little stronger than before, a little more urgent. I frown and open my eyes, blinking; the buzzing going away as abruptly as it had started.

I hesitantly turn on the T.V., changed it to channel sixty and promptly relax, forgetting about the buzzing noise faintly in the back of my head and my parents death just to relax. It is not like I Don't feel anything for them, maybe more than when your favorite pet dies, but my sister leaving prior has made me just go on with life as the wind take me.

Somewhere Else...

"Hurry up there Gerry, we haven't got all day!"

"I am going as fast as I can. How about you try and lug these bags when they weigh fifty pounds Larry?"

"Oh hush, both of you!" said an unfamiliar voice, making both the thieves flinch.

"Sorry, we will go faster." Both say in unison, lugging the gold with unnatural strength.

Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ri ng!...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...

"Damn" muttered a feminine voice.

Back at the Hospital... 

I sit sipping a nice cold glass of milk, fetched carefully from the tabletop fridge while mindful of the wires still hanging from him to his assist pole. Briefly thinking about the past events, I continue to watch movies, also carefully obtained from the closet. No use in trying to count them right now if I'm staying here for a week or more. Once the movie is finished, it now being close to 3:00 O'clock PM, Anea comes and inquires about my day.

"Oh, it was nice. Watched some cartoons while drinking milk and watching a few movies." I say casually.

"Good, you still have awhile to heal. Why don't we go back to your room while I get you something to eat." Anea says.

Nodding, I follow her back to my room, passing the main room where there now sat different patients from before. Smiling occasionally and raising a hand in greeting, I continue towards the elevator, bringing my assist pole with me. We descend and make our way to my room, Anea making pleasantries while we pass. Once we are in my room, I climb into my bed and get under the covers. Anea writes down on a clipboard she got on the hallway wall, and then leaves, saying she will be back shortly.

I lay back to mull over the thoughts of the day. I was pretty sure to be fine with my parents passing away so suddenly. I still wonder where my sister is, but it is not like I could not try and find her on the internet if I tried hard enough, she is bound to pop up somewhere.

Both of my parents were kind, each treating me and my sister well throughout our lives. When we were young, my sister and I would get into small fights. As we grew older, we kind of gave each other space, not poking into each other's business. My sister had a lot of friends, while I had a couple from school. We respected each other and did not bother each other that much, except for that big fight.

My mom was a hard worker and loved horses, while my dad was the engineer and worked at a power company. They were both fair in punishment and rewards, my dad more demanding and bossy than my mother. But my sister and I both pulled through and we both had good paying jobs. I still have mine, although I am in the hospital, but my sister got fired after she did not show up for more than four months after she left.

After she left, I sometimes think about where she could be. Before the accident, my parents and I had almost forgotten about her. Now, they are gone and will never know where she went. The accident was unforeseen, I should have known my dad would start to cuss at the driver soon enough. It is not like him to be held up by some moderately fast driving trucks, counting that they had also blocked the whole road by lining up horizontally.

Anyway...

Now that I am in the hospitable, it feels like a part of me is waking up, instead of feeling like I have to rely on someone. Every day I feel a little more energized. Still, that buzzing that I remember in bed and in the Rec room was strange. I could almost sense something was wrong. Even now and again I hear it very faintly in the back of my head. I wonder if this is what spider-man must feel like when he gets his spider senses tingling.

I couldn't possibly have superpowers because of some green slime, that's impossible in my world, as much as dragons or other mythical creatures. Humph, even if I do, it would be a tough life to keep it secret, not that I necessarily have to choose to do that. Something like becoming the president's personal bodyguard would draw too much attention to me. I would have a flock of terrorists on my back yelling their mantra before they either try to kill me or force me to work for them. Either way, I would first have to try and control my powers; God knows how hard that would be. But, then again, saving people could be fun, in a certain kind of way.

Ten minutes later, she comes back into the room, walking backwards with a cart of food while I am watching T.V. She sets a plate of grilled cheese and French fries with chocolate milk on the movable side table.

"Where am I going to live after I finish healing...? I can pay for the bill, but what am I going to do once I am out." I ask, voice a hoarse whisper.

I could easily go back home, but that would bring back too many memories, good and bad. I could probably live alone for a while; the problem being that was the only car we had. We had to sell our car to be able to get some extra cash for my college. I do not say that, thinking better to have other options open for the moment.

Anea turns her head in my direction blinking in surprise.

"Oh, uh...I could request you live with me so I could keep an eye on you as you finish healing. While you look for a house? Anea replies inquisitively.

Mulling over my options, I see no other way, except my cousins who are far away. Another option I would not mind, save for the thought of my job.

"That would be nice, Thank you. I believe I have saved enough money to buy a decent house within a week or two."

Smiling, Anea replies, "Great! I only have one cat and he is cute. His name is Merlot; he is adorable once you get to know him."

"I love cats. I have had a couple myself. I am sure he will love me once I get to meet him." I say as Anea slides out the door.

Leaving to let me eat my supper in peace, I think over the events that brought me here. The fight with my sister, the trucks filled with potentially deadly green slime.

I pause, raising my hand to see a faint scar tinged with light green. The wound healed way before I woke up, within a month if I had to guess. I gently touch the scar, and feel a slight tingling almost similar to the buzzing in the back of my head.

I look out the windows, now dark blue as night falls once again. The continued noise on the highway both disturbing yet relaxing. A cold shiver running up my back, I think...Where are you Lira? What are you doing? What are you up to?

Slowly, I push the table aside, finished of my supper. Sleepily, I get comfortable under the blankets, too tired to listen to any music.

Within minutes, I drift off into an uneasy sleep, unsure and scared of what is to come.

To Be Continued...

~ 12 ~


	3. Part 2: Recovery and Discovery

**Book 1: Protectors of Earth**

**Series: A Hero's End, A Legends Rise**

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Beginning**

**Part 2: Recovery and Discovery**

"_The Truth is behind the answer, The Lie under the question."_

**Fantasy Year: 2017**

Two weeks pass while my various injuries heal. Every morning I would wake up feeling energized, but come night I would slump into bed like a bear. Anea said it might be the toxins helping me, but I was not sure. She then did some research to try and find the trucks while I told her what I remember of any designs I might have seen on the trucks.

The stitches on the side of my face are the first to go. A nice, clean scar is left behind from a piece of glass that was in my face. Once the gauze on my head was gone in the middle of the first week, I felt dizzy for a few days, staying in bed to rest while the world stopped spinning.

During my two weeks of healing, I checked my Kindle occasionally to keep in touch with my companies. We had started to develop the PlayStation X, a new technological advancement, allowing both companies to create a revolutionary game console that can project close to virtual reality.

Technology has come a long way, and the things we are able to do now are only as limited as our imagination. I would travel back and forth, giving and taking suggestions on the design of the console and format. We are still in the development stage; a few more months and the prototype would have been ready. We could have gotten our game testers to try out some sample games and see what could be fixed on the console. Now problems are rising and we are going to be set back at least five months to a year, at least.

Anyway, as I spent my days healing, eating, and dealing with the growing problems enveloping the corporations, trouble was brewing in Europe. There was also increased gang violence and more bank robberies in the New England states than ever before. Not of that concerned me right now since I was resting in a hospital bed trying to recover from my wounds.

As the days went by, Anea would spend as much time as she possibly could with me. I did not think of anything for it at the time, as I have always been so involved in my work to not notice things like that. By the end of the first week, I had started to develop feelings towards her. It was not much at first. Once I got use to the semi-cast on my left leg after a few more days, Anea and I would take walks outside in the park nearby. We would sit together and I would tell her everything I could about my job, how I work, what games are made, what games are being made, etc. It is a lot harder than you think, working for not one but two big gaming companies and not being able to tell a fast growing friend what new game console we are working on. Once I told her I could not tell her such things, she immediately understood.

After that, we would talk about other various subjects, politics, music, movies, and more of my background... Anea did not know everything that happened, but I told her as much as I could bear. When I told her about my sister, I did not see it at first because we were lying on the ground, but when she sat up slowly, I knew that something was wrong.

I frowned as she slowly rose from the ground; her hair was untied, flowing lazily in a light summer's breeze. I craned my head to look at her from my position on the ground. I could see her yellow and green shirt with trees on a meadow embroidered elegantly on her dress. The dress was flowing down past her knees towards her feet. She still wore her nurse shoes, being careful to not dirty them. The mid-day summer sun softly touches her slightly dark tan skin, creating a rainbow of vibrant hues and effects. Her misty turquoise eyes shone radiantly in the breeze, illuminated by a wonderful light behind her eyes.

The park we were in was fairly close to the hospital which I am staying at. Big, fresh conifers and spruce trees dot the park, making many good spots for a shady picnic. The grass is trimmed down to just the right length where it does not bother you as much, nor does it tickle. Benches and water fountains are spaced sporadically around the park, providing ample resting and drinking places for the weary.

She had signed me out, driving me here as we had a nice little picnic under the shade of an old oak tree. I was still wondering if something was wrong, but it could not be going so horrible already, could it?

I slowly eased myself up, careful of my semi-cast and still bandage wrapped chest. I had a plain green shirt on with white stripes and plain brown pants. Anea had been nice to get me a plain green stripped shirt with some pants; one's that I will have to deal with for now. I had stopped having to use my assist pole two days after the day I went to the Rec room. I had felt fine, no weariness, only after walking a mile or so, as Paul had warned Anea not to let me overtax myself.

Now I feel slightly worried as she turns to the left to wipe an unseen tear from her face.

"Anea, what's wrong?" I ask, placing my left hand lightly on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. She jerks back around so quickly my hand slides off, softly landing on the cool shaded grass.

"Oh, nothing... It is just the tensions have been slowly rising between old enemies again. It seems Germany has been secretly engineering a dinosaur, although rather small, in the Antarctica." Anea answers dispassionately.

I sit surprised by the great oak tree at the idea of an advanced Hitler like Germany arising once more. We narrowly escaped conflict with the little idiot in North Korea, no thanks to excellent persuasion and some bribing. But a dinosaur, I do not think we are that advanced, at least not yet anyway. How Germany could find a way to resurrect dead dinosaurs is beyond me, but if they succeed, we would be in deep trouble.

I contemplate what the effects would be if dinosaurs roamed the earth once again. Small dinosaurs are good at teamwork, and will probably strike at night, that is, if they make a pack of them. Thinking deeper, I realize she looked startled once I talked about my sister.

"Do you think...Do you think my sister has anything to do with it?" I ask, almost afraid of what the answer would be except for only one outcome. She hesitates, although I had looked out at the clear blue sky to take in the view, waiting for her to answer, I do not notice the brief pause.

"I do not think so." Anea answers after a short time. "She could have never gotten enough money or courage, by what you tell me, to be able to do that...No; I do not think the disappearance of all trace of the terrorists has something to do with it. Although I am not sure why even Germany would want to ally themselves with those monsters; suicide bombings and all."

I laugh slightly, wondering what they would think of us in the same manner, but with patriotism, Viva la America!

"They would probably call us the monsters. It was us, and Europe who were involved in World War 1 and World War 2. I do agree, though, my sister was as shy as me, maybe even more so, but I could scarcely think they would want to risk allying themselves with any nation, seeing as we took down their leader." I say as a matter of fact.

It was all very true, but how much remained to be seen. As before, the buzzing sound would come and go occasionally. I had gotten to the point where I could almost ignore it, but not quite as it returned at this point in the conversation in a slight lull in the back of my mind.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Anea turns to me smiling, pulling me into a big hug. I return it after a few awkward moments. I grip her hair, entwining it within my fingers; the silky smooth touch igniting some hidden pleasures within me. The color of her hair complements my own yellow blonde nicely as we both squish each other, hair turning into a Brazilian rainforest. Her smell is like Lilacs near a Lotus tree. I close my eyes as I relish in the contact, glad to have such a good friend.

"You're right; it is probably some secret agency that resembles the Nazi's. Next they will want to take over the world again, but I guess they are not that stupid. It would start a nuclear war, and where would dinosaurs get you then?" Anea replies as we break apart.

I chuckle, trying to imagine dead Nazi zombie members trying to take over the world. It is true it would be World War 3 and nukes would be used, wiping out their dinosaurs, along with the human race. As time passes, we head back to the hospital so Anea could return to working and I could get some rest, the buzzing once again gone, leaving me to ponder what it is.

That picnic was on Sunday at the end of the first week towards my full recovery. I did not mind staying longer, but that hug had made it both awkward and enjoyable for me. Anea seems really sweet; she has a nice voice that I would never get tired of listening to. The softness of her hair and the smell she has just drives me wild. There is one thing that keeps bugging me, though. I feel as though she is not telling me everything that is really happening. I was basically knocked out unconscious or in a coma for three months. Thinking back to the T.V. show I saw when I first woke up, many things can change around the world in three months. I will not press it for now though as I bet the government has it all under control.

That was the first time I came to realize my growing feelings for Anea were starting to bloom into something more than a quaint friendship. I began drawing random pictures on one of my Kindle Fire Apps shortly after our picnic. Thankfully, after permission from me and information on where I lived, Anea got the charger for my Kindle Fire along with a few other things so I would not be as bored during my stay in the hospital.

She had been impressed on how I had transformed my bed room into a futuristic Tech room. From one computer to six, with duel high-speed processors, it was a wonder I did not get greater praise. You have got to have a fast computer if you do not save often or you might lose all your work. I had learned that lesson the hard way when I had first started my job as a game designer.

Anyway, by the middle of the second week, I got to get my semi-cast removed. That big saw they used to get it off was kind of nerve wracking, but not so bad since I had gotten my left wrist broken before. Now that I could walk, and go to the bathroom freely, our walks in the park generally started to become longer.

Paul would accompany us sometimes on our many walks to see how I was doing. I had certainly gotten over the trauma of what happened a while ago when Paul brought the subject up of the accident. I told him basically what happened, but not as much as I had told Anea.

He is a nice fellow. He is 6'2" with navy blue eyes and black hair. His skin is a dark tan, darker than Anea's with broad, muscular shoulders; the result of heavy lifting. He occasionally wears a shirt with a military saying on it every once in a while. Like "knowing you opponent is half the battle" and quotes like that. He wore dark blue jeans and a cross between sneakers and mountain boots. Whenever he came, we usually got him to tell us some stories from when he was in the military. Like the way he dressed did not already give that away. Also, from the way he acted when he joined our walks, it was like he knew what was going on between us but did not say anything out of courtesy. We respected that, and I would tell him once I was ready.

The rest of that week went smoothly enough, random pictures, emails to me by my company, the progress of the tension on the news, and the progress of my healing. To say Anea was surprised would have been an understatement. She remarked several times a day about the progress of my healing. By normal circumstances, I would have had that semi-cast on for at least another week or two.

With my permission and a little persuasion and promise of no needles, I let Anea and Paul see what the green toxins were going inside of me. Once under the scan, I tried to relax and think of happy thoughts. Soon after, my eyes were opening again to a sound.

"OK, the scan is done, you can get up and redress if you want." said Paul in his gruff voice.

I got up and quickly grabbed my borrowed clothes held by Anea, and slid into the bathroom. After quickly getting changed I came out, half hoping, half dreading what I would hear. After getting close to the screen between Paul and Anea, he began to explain to me what he thought was happening in my body.

"Well, you look healthy enough by the looks of it. Your leg is healed exceptionally well as well as your head. What concerns me are the traces of toxin at the sight of the closed wounds," he says pointing out four rather large cuts on my thigh which did not even bother me; the screen showed large lines of the toxin at the site.

I gulp slightly, wondering what would have happened to me if I had not gotten out of the car in time. If I was on another planet, my thighs would have soon become steaks of the sort I would not agree with. Quickly shaking my head a little and blinking my eyes, I ponder what Anea said earlier, that if they were not harming me, maybe they were healing me?

"Yes, that is exactly what I think is happening. But the question is if there are going to be any side effects we should know about. There is no telling how long you are going to keep healing just to quickly disintegrate like wood on fire," Paul finishes on a melodramatic tone.

I take a step back and both Anea and Paul watch while me eyes start to bug out. Anea puts a hand over her mouth to try and conceal her barely restrained laughter. Seeing me like this, Paul quickly adds something about the founded properties of said mysterious toxin.

"Do not worry, that will not happen. Shortly after you were taken to the hospital, a team of forensic scientists came to extract some samples of the spilled toxins that were on the ground. But when experiments were run, it seemed to heal anything it touched, and in some cases, revived skeletons back to flesh." Paul says, finishing his explanation of the mysterious toxin.

Anea and I both gasp at the information. Paul looks back and forth between us, frowning with concern. When asked what was wrong, I tell him what Anea had told me about the dinosaurs, filling me in where I missed or forgot a vital detail. When we finished, Paul sat back in his chair, stunned by the news.

"If what you say is true and this stuff revived a dinosaur, then why were there trucks all the way in America?" Paul asks inquisitively, thinking about what this could mean for the fate of the world.

I think about what Germany could be planning if they have trucks full of this stuff in America. The implications of raising a dinosaur army back from the dead could have disastrous consequences for the nation. Their plan could even backfire if they did not have some sort of mind control device or a way to tame them.

"Let's just hope the government can take care of it. We are lucky that most of the toxins were lost in the explosion; that is a few thousand gallons that they will not be using." Paul says, turning back around to the image screen.

After we finished analyzing any possible side effects either positive or negative, I return to my room to rest and think about the day's events. I start to think that there is something bigger going on, yet I cannot put my finger on it.

As I sit on my bed, I look down at my left leg while lifting the pants up to see the large scars on my skin. When I look closely, I can faintly see the green tint of the toxins that line my scars. I reach down and tentatively touch the edges of the scars on the left side of my leg. I do not feel any pain or weird sensation. The closer I move to the center however, the more... power I feel inside of me, a weird energy that I can feel beginning to flow through my body. The buzzing returns in a slight hum as I press lightly down, trying to touch or see more clearly what the green tinge will do. I stop and pull back sharply, looking in amazement and surprise as the green color starts to grow stronger. The energy I feel starts to move all over my body, thrumming with power.

I begin to feel more energized than I had been for the past for weeks. It felt like I could stay awake for months and not have to go to sleep. My heartbeat starts to speed up as I feel the urge to move, to fly. I quickly grasp my leg, trying to make it stop. It does not work, the buzzing only gets stronger as I wonder what could be happening.

Anea

Returning from guiding Colby to his room, not that he needed any assistance, I start to think what could happen if Germany did succeed in reviving the dinosaurs. As I pass through the main lobby, nodding my head to Paul as I walk, heading towards the kitchen to get Colby his dinner.

It is not that he could not just go to the cafeteria himself to get something to eat, it is that I know he wants to be alone to think about everything that is happening. I silently walk through the doors and start to prepare some grilled cheese.

The kitchen, not a perfect five star restaurant, but good enough to serve decent food to the sick and wounded. The shape is two T's on each side, the long side standing on the wall with the sinks on the wings, on both sides of the room. One side are the ovens and stoves, the other the ingredients and work space. Rust red tiles line the floor and pale white walls paint the room's interior.

As I pass the last section of tables to go through another section of the kitchen through a pair of doors, a jovial voice rises above the noise of the kitchen to capture my attention.

"Hey! Anea! What brings you here? It has been awhile since I have last seen you! How have you been!" shouts a happy voice, with a cross accent of Italian and Mexican.

I turn around to look at a nicely shaped plump face that holds the sound belonging to my Papa, move over to greet me.

"Hello Papa. Yes, I am well. I am just going to make grilled cheese for Colby. He wants some time alone after what we both learned of today." I reply in a playful manner.

"Ha Ha Ha, back to cooking I see. Never could stay away, but what is it that you learned that could not have that slump going to the cafeteria himself?" Papa questions jokingly, slapping a big meaty and scarred hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, it is something I should not say. It does have something to do with how he came to be here," I answer, voice dropping as I say the last part.

Papa ponders what had brought that Tech genius here in the first place, a vague distant look glazing over his eyes as he stares blankly past me in deep thought. Papa does not have the best memory, but is still a very good cook, able to remember each and every spice, ingredient, and dish, despite not being able to remember everything else. Frowning, Papa looks up and his big smile reappears.

"Well, why did you not say so?! I will make his grilled cheese for you. No, I will not have you cooking, you could hurt yourself. You have other people to tend to, not the other way around. Why don't you tell me how he is, do you like him? I am sure he likes you." Papa says in a mysterious manner while breaking into a laugh after seeing my face.

After starting to say I could make the grilled cheese just fine, his final question takes me by surprise. As he laughs, his nicely round belly jiggling as he laughs like Santa, I frown and quickly say.

"I do like him Papa, but you know as well as I do it cannot happen if he is the one. It is probably driving him crazy, not knowing what it is."

Papa stops laughing after hearing this. His mile turns into a frown as he starts to make the grilled cheese, while talking at the same time.

"Well, you know I don't particularly like what you're doing. You could give him a chance. It is not like he WILL find out any time soon would he?" Papa replies, raising an eyebrow as he turns the bread over to melt with the cheese.

"Papa, you know he would not allow me to do that. What he could become is more important. That does not mean it could be possible in the future. And yes, I know we live longer than most, but who does not know of one who has not done that already?" I say politely, pointing out the problems for now and the solutions for later.

(Sighing) "Please Anea; please do not talk about this. I know it would only break your heart in the future. I know you have feelings for him, Paul has told me that, but focus on YOUR job right now, and that is taking care of him until he is healed," Papa finishes, handing me the grilled cheese with a delectable smell wafting up as I walk to get his drink.

"Think about it this way. If he finds out and does not freak out, take it as a good sign. If he says his feelings, either bad or good, except them, knowing you will at least be his friend." Papa says wisely.

Thinking over his words, I realize that what Colby and I had was definitely more than a simple friendship, but if bad came to worse, I think knowing what he has been through will tell me we will at least stay friends.

"Thank you Papa, but what if he finds out what my job is and hates me after he has told me his feelings, when...If he does." I respond in a strained sad and scared tone.

"You know he will handle that for you. He always knows what to do when a secret comes out. Remember the spy plane incident in the cold war? Best work yet!" Papa answers while blowing an Italian Magnific in the air.

I sigh as I say goodbye and turn around to deliver Colby's dinner to him. This should have been plenty of time for him to calm down about the events that happened today. I am scared that one day he will wonder where I am if this keeps up. Never one to slack, Paul will probably know what is going one, other than what he told Colby. Some of the information was new, but it would not have been good to NOT act surprised. He might have asked questions about why I was not surprised, questions I could not willingly answer without endangering his life.

I get out of the elevator and walk towards his room. As I get closer I slow down, trying to figure out exactly what I am feeling. It does not feel normal, more animalistic. If what I think could be happening... No. I walk quickly and with determination for his room. If Paul does not agree, well, I will deal with him later.

I pause at the door as I feel an increase in energy. I hear a yelling inside that could only mean something bad. It dies down, a few seconds later I hear a horrific crash while I slowly open the door. The drink and grilled cheese crash to the floor as I stand opened mouthed, the chocolate milk spilling all over my pure white shoes. People come running, dashing about to see what happened to the front of the building. The windows are broken as I catch a faint speck in the darkening night sky that could barely be seen. Crap...Too Daniels

Fear and excitement run through me at what could be happening. The implications of what I could now possibly do stun me into submission. The green tint of the toxin glows steadily brighter with every passing second, illuminating the room like a football field at night.

The room starts to bake in unnatural heat; like a power radiating off a furnace. Everything takes on a vague hazy look, like looking into the distance on a highway on a hot day. Countless scenarios run through my head as I wonder what would happen if somebody were to come through the door any second now.

Crap!

My mind races as I start to panic, the power and energy responding to my emotions, slowly rising to a feverish pitch. What was a low buzzing now turns into a nest of bees, all swarming angrily around the inside my head. I hesitantly and slowly move to the right side of the bed, dangling my legs over the side.

I grasp my head and close my eyes, the green light fading to be replaced by a natural white aura. I start to hear random voices and feel confusing emotions run through my head. My body shakes dangerously fast. I fear the flesh will just melt off any second now.

Feeling unusually warm, I carefully take off my sweaty dark green shirt, mindful of my bandages still on my chest. With me eyes open slightly, I weakly toss it off to the side, the shirt slightly smoking. The white color starts to blur. The room starts to melt into a haze of smoky gray colors as I get dizzy. I shut my eyes once again and hug my arms around myself, trying to make me feel secure.

It does not work.

The room starts to spin as the dizziness increases. My head feels as if it is going to fall off any second. I start to faintly see visions of vaguely outlined figures beneath my eyelids. A cloak, woolen sacks, and a big round platinum door. I shake my head vigorously as I try to shake the images from my mind.

Not good. The spinning room follows me as I start to lean forward and crash onto the floor sideways, my glasses tumbling off with wisps of steam floating up, fogged and useless.

Safes...Money...As far as the eye could see, wait...was that a man? No, two. What are they doing inside a vault with all this money?

I involuntarily look to the left and see the big round door I saw in the hazy picture back in my room.

The Bank!

Wait, why are those two stuffing the money into sacks then? Before I could think of any reason two grown men, both in brown sweat shirts with black pants could possibly be doing in a vault in the bank stealing money, a distinctly feminine voice breaks the silence.

"Faster you fools! I want this money loaded now!" she yells in a ballistic voice.

I can see the two thugs flinching slightly as they pick up the pace.

This does not look good. It must be a bank-robbery, but, how am I seeing this?

I pause to think as the two men haul bag after bag of money into a corner, to be taken to a safe place no doubt.

The green toxins! I realize as a black tattered sleeve appears in my visions, displaying a digital map showing numerous banks of the New England coast. Those toxins must be allowing me to do this!

This looks like they're at a main bank in New York City. That is a ways away from the hospital I am staying at. Yet, how am I supposed to get there?

I then remember I blacked out after I fell onto the floor. Memories come back of the fear and excitement that was coursing through me. I wonder how I will wake up, so I can go there or maybe not. As I subconsciously walk towards the vault door heading out, the female voice sounds again.

"Keep stuffing the money. I am going to check on my security measures." shouts the mysterious figure while ducking out under the entrance of the vault.

I hold my breath, wait...No; it seems I am only watching what is happening, of course, how could I forget. Then I come back to ponder who the mysterious figure is that I am sharing her vision with.

A thought strikes me; it could not be her, could it? No, Lira would never stoop to robbing banks. She is as shy as me, if not even more so. But the voice could not be hers, even after more than a year, I would not have forgotten it.

The figure cloaked in black turns right after making other various twists and turns. If I came here, I would have a hard time finding the vault.

Suddenly, a civilian, a hostage, leaps up with a gun from behind a desk to try and club the figure. The blow connects as the blow makes my vision start to fade, but I watch as the figure cloaked in black puts an elbow into the undercover cop's chest. His grip on the gun loosens and the figure takes it with her left hand, then turning almost like a blur, aims the gun and pulls the trigger.

Instead of a bullet; no ammo cartridge was in the gun, a black ball of plasma shoots out, hitting right where his heart would be. As the cop falls back, a gaping hole where his heart used to be, he lies motionless on the ground. My vision is just a narrow tunnel of light by now, my surroundings shaping into blurs while sound starts to fade into the distance. Before I return to the waking world, I hear the cloaked figure say from a mile away, "should have stayed down" as she turns to head back for the vault.

I gasp a lungful of air, my eyes flying open while my pupils dilate to full size. I lay on my right side, a little bruised by the fall. I slowly get up and look around at the room. Everything seems to be normal: no heat, no power, no melting. I spot my glasses on the floor as I rise, picking them up, I wipe them clean on my slightly wet pants and put them back on.

As I carefully sit back down on the bed, thinking over what I saw, one name comes back to me.

Lira.

That could not possibly be her. I refuse to believe it. That voice could not in a thousand years belong to her. It could not have changed that much in a year. But if it is not her, then who could it be? I ponder these numerous thoughts as I look around the room once more. What seemed like a few minutes was only a few seconds, according to the clock on the wall. The room is dark, everything shrouded in a gray hue. The curtains lay spread open as I look out the window, taking in the sights of the city.

Unnoticed, the scars that marred my body have now vanished. The bandages that had been wrapped around my chest are now loosely bound.

All of this goes unheeded as I wonder what I am going to do. Looking out the window at the falling sun, yellow and orange hues mixed with pink and lavender colors. The distant clouds flash lazily with the vibrant colors of a beautiful sunset. The city noises blare unheard as I figure out what to do.

I could go there and stop whoever it is, but I would be outnumbered three to one, not to mention the gun she now has. I would also be unable to fly there, or could I? I blink slowly a few times, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.

I take a slow, deep breath as I calm my nerves for what I am about to do. I know I will come to regret it later, but to ask Anea to walk with me outside, show me her car; which I am surprised she has not done already, and then steal...er...borrow it, would not bode well with me.

The buzzing noise I have come to know now streaks back at me with full force. The pitch and frequency totally different from all the other times it has appeared. The unexpectedness with which it appears stuns me into submission. I precariously rock back and forth between falling on the floor again and laying flat on the bed on my back, hands gripped tightly on either side of me on the bed sheets.

My breath comes in short and quick gasps again while my mind races with a thousand fears and questions on what is happening. Maybe I offended it when I thought about stealing a car? No, instead, it fades into the back of my mind as an alien presence enters my mind. My rocking slows down, my breathing slowing to an easy pace, the sweat rolling off my face onto my now damp chest bandages.

The presence oddly calms me, speaking or conveying with emotions instead of words. Unfamiliar thoughts float through my head, heroic battles fought millennium ago. As I stop moving and my breathing returns to normal, the presence chooses that moment to speak.

"Well, now that you're calm, how about you tell me your name son?" Asks a voice with years of wisdom and age, clear yet a little raspy.

"What?" I say, stunned by the direct question. Whoever this man is, he was definitely not going to steal my life.

"Surprised I see. That is understandable when this happens the first time. Now, let me introduce myself. Then you might feel more comfortable telling me your name, no?" The man says in a curious tone.

"U...Uh...Sure, I guess?" I respond, still wary of his sudden appearance. The buzzing could still be heard, but at least it was bearable, and for that I was grateful.

The intelligent voice laughs a soft chuckle, as the man responds: "Do not worry, I promise I will do nothing to hurt you. Now, my name is Quin Shun, I am a Guardian of the Universe. I am here right now to guide you through your first time." The Quin Shun says respectively.

I sit paralyzed for a few seconds, thinking over what he said. If...If what I now am is true, then that means I could really save the bank and stop the Robbers! I think as each second passes new choices opening up.

As I put my excitement on hold, I reply kindly: "First time, sir? What am I? What can I do?" I ask hesitantly, wanting to know what my title is and what I could possibly do.

Quin Shun chuckles again before responding. "Hold on young one, there are many answers to your questions, but first we must deal with a greater matter at hand as you so discovered awhile ago, no?"

I lay mesmerized on how he knew what had been happening.

"What must I do to help them? I cannot fly there, but if I can, I do not know how." I say in a sad tone. That does not stop Quin Shun from moving on.

"Ah! But you can, only if you believe you can. The first time is always the hardest for new protectors. That is who you are now. Go, a great destiny awaits you. Believe you can do it, and nothing will go wrong." Quin Shun replies as his voice and presence slowly fading. The buzzing starts to come back with a vengeance.

In a panic I say: "Wait! How will I know how to find you again! How will I train!" I shout out loud and in my mind at the same time.

A few seconds pass as I realize what I had done. I listen in full suspense as I wait for someone to open my door. Sweat slowly roles down my face, my chest bandages soggy and uncomfortable.

No one barges in, but that does not help to lesson my fear. As I wait, the buzzing recedes a little as Quin Shun speaks one last time before departing.

"Do not worry young one. You will know where to go, and I will come back when the time is right. Trust no one, there are powerful enemies arising." Quin Shun answers mystically as he leaves for now.

The buzzing now comes back full force, like a high pitched wine from a sonic jet blaring right in my ears. My body starts to shake with nervousness as I balance many decisions, but the noise makes it hard for me to concentrate. I isolate two choices, I could ignore Quin and stay here, but what I have now become is something I cannot easily ignore.

I stand up slowly, taking slow, deep breaths. As I try to calm myself, I walk steadily towards the window; the orange and yellow hues turning violet and gold mixed with light and dark blues. The buzzing is ever present, annoying and hard to dismiss. Every step is hard to make as I slowly make my way to the window. My mind races to definite conclusions as I seal my fate by opening the window.

A cool night time breeze wasps by, dragging my soggy bandages along with it. I shiver slightly from the wind, stepping backwards towards the bed.

Quin Shun sounded like an important destiny awaits me. I had the feeling, from reading countless books and watching numerous movies; even if I skipped this chance to explore a new world now, it would eventually come back to find me.

Making my decision final as the wind blows wherever it wants, I close my eyes and gather my breath. I try to drown out the incessant buzzing with peace and tranquility. Once knowing my attempts were futile until I took to the air to answer the call, I open my eyes with fresh determination.

I start a light jog as chant over and over, "I can do this, I can fly, believe in myself" in my head. After a few steps, I burst into a full out sprint, dashing for the open window as if my life depended on it. The white aura that had faded when I was unconscious now surrounds me in an ethereal sphere, ready to lift me off the ground on command. My chest bandages start to unwind as a warm breeze flows against me, smelling of freedom and city air.

I reach the porch, rapidly approaching the edge. My chanting becomes faster as my breath comes once again in short, quick gasps. With my bandages fluttering behind me like a sash; dark blue pants and no shirt on except my trailing bandages, I leap up to the rail then propel myself off the building, chanting and screaming all the way.

Bank-Robbery, Mysterious figure

Shuffle…Shuffle…Shuffle…Shuffle…Thwack!

"Stop goofing off you buffoon. I need you to get this money in those bags quickly! I mean like yesterday!" A mysterious figure yells, making both Larry and Gerry flinch yet again.

"Sorry Boss." Larry says, touching the stinging bruise tenderly before quickly getting back to work.

"Well, If you guys were not lazing around instead of taking this seriously, we could have been done by now!" the feminine voice belonging to the cloaked figure yells in restrained anger.

The last job did not go so well. If we are to successfully pay for the atonium, every robbery has to be perfect. What these two lunatics lack in moderate intellect, they make up for in inhuman strength and endurance. It would not do to ask if she could just send me some Ba'lay as well. Those things at least know how to get a job done quickly and efficiently.

Thump!

"Oops, Sorry." says Gerry, picking up a forty pound bag once again, carrying it to a corner where similar bags waited.

Idiots...They are complete morons. Yet, I dare not say anything that would cost me my life. As long as the...

Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ri ng!...Ring!...Ring!...

Darn, not again.

"You buffoons! Work faster! If we do not clear this bank out, the dinosaurs will not be ready in time!" I scream. Hurrying towards the vault door, I put numerous traps and spell wards around the outside perimeter, not to already account for the ones outside and on the walls of the main building. Hehe, let us see them try and get through this.

I turn back around to check the already overstuffed bags, making sure they are secure. Satisfied that the morons do not get everything wrong, I wait patiently for the fun to begin.

Five minutes later, the sirens of police arrive in force.

Drat! They must know I am here! I say silently to myself while turning to face my two minions.

"Hurry up or it is jail time for the both of you! I say in a desperate tone. Out of fear, they visibly start shoving money hurriedly into the remaining bags. A few minutes later and a terrible crash sounds. Both Larry and Gerry look up briefly and then back at me; even more frightened, they get back to work, sweat visibly rolling down their skin and soaking their clothes.

I faintly hear a strangled, OW! Now where did that come from? I had thought we cleared the bank, save for a few hostages. A few seconds after I hear, "OK, that…was fun. Need to work on my landing though. Now, where would a thief be?"

Crap! I start to panic a little as I think who could have passed my traps on the outer perimeter. No Reason. Guess I will just have to flush him out.

I bark orders to Larry and Gerry to finish up, then head for safe-point D. I stroll out of the vault to look for the intruder...

~ 14 ~


	4. Chapter 2: Mysteries and Revelations

**Book 1: Protectors of Earth**

**Series: A Hero's End, A Legends Rise**

**Chapter 2: Mysteries and Revelations**

**Part 1: Rescue**

_"Experience is a hard teacher because she gives the test first, the lesson afterward." __**–Vernon Law**_

**Fantasy Year: 2017**

The Wind rushes up to meet my face as I begin my perilous descent. My screams are carried away on the wind, scattering in all directions. I flail my arms as I fall faster, bandages flapping wildly behind me. As gravity takes control, I only just remember to start chanting again, "I can do this." I tightly close my eyes, wind and debris stinging like a bug on a windshield. Tear drops emerge cautiously out of my eyes, dancing ragged lines of a tango before free falling behind me.

I continue to fall the impressive twenty stories of the hospital building. Every so often my feet would greet the wall of the building for a few fleeting seconds. The white aura now begins to grow stronger, answering my call to flight. My adrenaline glands burst free of their confinement, rushing violently all over me like a flood of water out of a dam. A full rush of excitement courses through my veins, jump starting my brain to reveal a horde of knowledge long forgotten.

I feel an incessant urge burning behind my eyeballs; like if I do not open then they will burst. I snap open my eyes to relieve the pressure, pupils changing to slits like a reptilians yet still retaining the color of my emerald green eyes. My once erratic fall is now corrected; hands and legs splayed out like a skydiver slowing his descent. A new world of sounds and feelings hit me. Faint, almost imperceptible strings of energy flow up to meet me, riding the wind.

My seemingly inevitable collision with the ground is slowed as time seems to stop. My mind now runs like a supercomputer, computing numerous variables in an equation. Choices and decisions are made in split seconds as the still growing white aura reacts with my thoughts, my dreams, and my wishes. It changes into the shape of a dragon, molded into shape by will and boundless heaps of energy.

I lean back slightly, inching closer to the wall. Every movement feeling natural as predatory instincts burst forth. As my feet scrap the wall; time slowed down, the ground rushing at me ever present, I bend my knees and coil my muscles, sliding down the wall fast enough to create smoke trailing from my shoes. Before they can ignite into flames, I push, jumping off the wall as one would off the ground.

The result is a loud crash as mortar and bricks cave in on the colossal impact. Shock waves roll off the side of the building, shattering glass all along the wall. Thankfully, the rooms that I had just destroyed were vacant, had been for five years.

My push carries me like a jet plane on takeoff, flying away from the building and towards my destiny. Streams of adrenaline and energy course off me in vast quantities. The shattered glass falls to the ground below, hitting cars and scattering what few civilians are out at night. To anyone else watching, it would seem as if an explosion was set up; time to blame the terrorists.

My fall turns into a glide as I race over the city, dodging and weaving through buildings, trying to control my flight. Buildings come at me like a speeding train, my mind making those split second calculations to prevent my body from crashing.

I regain focus as quickly as I had lost it at the beginning of my fall. I lift my head up with concentration; eyes widening a little to catch and retain the last rays of sunshine. My heart soars with happiness as my face shapes into a big smile of satisfaction, the blackening sky putting the city into temporary darkness. In the back of my head I feel a strange presence not unlike Quin Shun, but of surprised watchful eyes. I push the thought out of my head, worrying about it later.

As I level out my flight, I look around to take in the sights. My bandages had fallen off when I had propelled myself off the hospital; some lone pedestrian wondering what had hit him as soggy chest bandages suddenly block his view of the midnight sky.

The wind whips past my face as I head to my destination; New York. My hair is like a zoo, wild and untamed. I take in the city sights as I slowly and carefully rise higher into the air, steadying my flight as I soar higher. The once obtrusive buildings are now the size of build-a-blocks. I look up, the clouds greeting me, offering me freedom, a chance to live. Streaks of sunshine pass through pockets of clouds, illuminating the city below. The dark blue and red hues of a fading sun glance fleetingly off the night sky, giving it a serene look. The fading sun turns into a gorgeous sunset the color of a fading rainbow as the last rays of sun bounce of the sounding hills and terrain.

A big grin forms on my face as I realize that I am flying. I may not notice the dragon, but I am flying, heading towards the start of my fate; to protect the good, and fight against evil. I shout at the top of my lungs to announce to the world my tremendous joy, of a long dreamt up dream coming true.

"YAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOO!" laughing with joy, I am too giddy to notice the various shocked looks of a group of birds as I pass by them, much less the astonishment of the people on the ground.

"YEAH! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" I yell, adrenaline still pumping through my veins; the white aura in the shape of a dragon flaps its wings every so often.

I turn right jerkily to begin exploring my new found freedom. I dip down shakily, learning to control my movements like learning how to drive a car for the first time. I twist and turn, rise and fall. Laughing as the wind kisses my face, urging me on. As time moves on, so too does my confidence as it continues to grow. I am sure I can do a lot more, but not without the proper training.

As if reading my thoughts, that incessant buzzing returns in a different pitch than before. It is lower, a bass sound, like the hum of a truck. It slowly rises in pitch, forestalling my flight in the air, making me put my brakes on before a crash. I tip my head back and raise my legs to stop my forward momentum. Momentarily stunned, I start to descend straight down, not fast, but at a gentle pace.

The buzz turns in my head, moving to the left side of my mind. Looking around, I notice I had flown off course. My eyes then go as wide as saucers as I look down, starting to fall more rapidly. The white aura flickers; the shape of the dragon growing dimmer, flapping less often as I drift lower. Calmly, I concentrate on staying afloat. I stop sinking while the dragon grows brighter and stronger than before, wings scooping the air away steadily to stay in a hover.

I move to my left, surprised to see a faint green/white trail heading in the direction towards the bank. The buzzing eases up to a faint whine, but does not disappear.

Damn this thing could get annoying every time there is trouble.

I fly like the arrow, straight and true with my hands at my sides; eyes still in slits to enable better detail of the landscape below. Every mile I go, the energy I felt in the hospital slowly returns. With my adrenaline still going, I head to the bank. About seven minutes later of flying I spot the bank, police cars surrounding the premise while I watch from slightly below cloud cover; my reptilian eyes giving me the sight I need.

Going through the front doors would do me no good. They would only arrest me on sight after seeing me land in the front of the bank out of nowhere.

I remember my vision of the robbers, a mysterious feminine figure cloaked in black with two medium intelligent minions. I think of that cop I had seen get murdered before my very eyes and I knew I had to stop them.

With even more determination and courage than when I left, I fly horizontally at the section of the roof where I thought the safe to be, planning on dropping down fast enough so I would not be seen by the cops. Without meaning to, I mentally tell my mind to mold my aura into a shield around me, air tight against my skin.

With the intention of dropping fast upon the roof, I prepared myself. Instead, the white dragon aura turns into a body shield around me as I unconsciously think about protection. Harder and heavier than diamond, I suddenly drop straight down towards the bank as I fly over it.

Once again, the fear from my first time falling not too long ago comes back, but something pushes it away. Agreeing whole heartily that now would be a bad time to panic, I narrow my eyes, pupils turning to tiny slits as I plummet towards earth.

About five hundred feet from the ground, I twist my body, turning vertically into an upright position, ready to smash down on the robbers parade. Seconds later, as I get ready to crash down, halfway into a cannonball form, my right foot catches the edge of a decoration on the top of the bank.

Instead of crashing down like superman, my momentum changes to the front, my arms flail out as my face impacts the surface of the roof to that of a runaway train. The ceiling and me with it crash down violently onto the ground.

I flip end over end, coming to a sliding stop on my left side on the floor as I let out a slightly strained OW. As I carefully rise up, I cough and wave my hand around, clearing the smoke. I blink my eyes, clearing them of any dust and debris as I rest my other hand on my face. WOW, was that some impact! Not at all as I had planned; and my face! It stings like the debris on my fall off the hospital's balcony rail.

I slightly wonder how I survived that crash as I vaguely think about my white aura body shield as it slowly dissipates, but not completely. Although the energy inside me reaches an all time high, it remains ready and rearing to go as I look around the room I fell in.

"Ok, that was...fun. Need to work on my landing though. Now where would a thief be, and more importantly, where would the vault be?" I say to myself in a curious tone.

The room, now littered with remains of the roof, now appears to be where you deposit your money, or is this the staff quarters. That must be it because I find myself at the attention of a dozen or so hostages tied up with hands behind their back but not gagged. I study their amazed faces, blinking in surprise. I straighten myself unconsciously while I stutter a response.

"U...Um...Uh... Hello?" I ask, unsure of what to say. Fearful yet hopeful eyes stare at me bewildered. A tall, slender man speaks out, probably the head teller as he is clad in a black vest with vertical white stripes. Tan pants hang around his waist as if recently ironed. He shuffles around in his sitting position as the other employees look at him. His black hair is cut tight to his scalp, combed to the left with gel.

"Who are you?" He asks warily in a soprano voice, unsure of how to act after a twenty-one year old teen crashes like a meteor through your bank.

"I... My name is Colby Daniels. I am here to save you, if I can." I reply wearily, not doubting my power but not sure of what I can do.

"Well" a voice speaks out to the left of the group. A young woman, around the age of thirty, dressed in a light pink shirt with a grass green skirt. Her long hair is a black beige color, falling unrestrained down her back. We all turn towards her, the straight, chiseled face of the teller pulling into a grimace.

"Well..." she says again a little nervous this time, turning her head slightly down and to the left before looking up with determination. "If you're going to save us, you better watch out for a gun. The robber that is here killed an off duty police officer a while ago." She finishes, looking down in confused wonder, her hair coming down to cover her face. The teller turns back to me, eager to talk again.

"If you are here to save us, whoever you might be, we wish you luck." He says with a soprano voice held strong without fear. Looking into his eyes, I see a hint of something he knows, as if he knows who I really am. I quickly ask for directions, remembering my vision of where the vault could be, and the teller, Greg, responds politely, telling me to watch out for traps.

I walk out of the debris filled room, heading towards a door to my left. As I leave, I look back, reminding myself to find this place again.

I stride confidently down a hall decorated with pictures of banks and various staff members. The floor is a checkerboard of black and white, with whitewashed walls. Up ahead is a cross road, a right and a left turn. Looking back on the directions I was given, I head towards the left.

Feeling slightly cold, I look down to find I have no shirt or bandages on. I press my hands onto my chest in a searching manner; no scars or signs of the toxin could be seen on my body. Thinking about the surge of color and energy in the hospital room, I come to the conclusion it healed all my scars and let me survive that crash.

As I am thinking about this, a mysterious figure cloaked in black rounds the corner at the exact moment I twist my body to look behind my back and stops in surprise. Jerking me back from my reverie, the figure yells.

"Hey! You! Are you the one who crashed into the bank? If you are, I cannot allow you to leave here." The robber says in a feminine sounding voice again.

A rush of fear rolls over me as I stare into her motionless eyes. A very faint presence reappears in the back of my head, almost reassuring me. Glad for the assistance, I take a step forward with determination, hands clenched into tight fists, nervous with bravery.

"Yes, my name is Colby Daniels; I have come here to stop you." I say defiantly, pointing my finger while twisting my body so my right foot is in front and my left hand is still clenched in a fist at my left side.

The figure in black then starts to laugh maniacally, bending down to keep from falling over. After a few terse moments, she straightens back out; pulling out a gun as she simultaneously aims it straight at me.

"Then I would like to see you try." She sneers, lips reaching the corner of her ears in a big, smug grin.

I lower my hand slowly into a fist again. Trembling with fear, but also with adrenaline and the thrill and heat of battle, I regain my composition slowly as I ready myself for combat. The white aura re-materializes; my reptilian eyes focusing on the gun and her subtle movements.

With a flash, she pulls the trigger. I blink instinctively, leaning slightly to the left. The black ball of whatever the hell it is skins my cheek. The pain and burning of the hit re-ignites my mind; thousands of old battles bursting to the front of my head to aid me in battle.

In the split second after the bullet hits and I reopen my eyes, I gather my will and unconsciously shape the white aura into big metal gloves around my hands. Leaning into a run, I launch myself into a sprint, heading for the robber.

The white aura reforms again, gathering and reshaping to resemble fireballs blazing in my palms. As I run forth, the fear gone from my eyes replaced with battle hardened instincts, the figure in black fires again. I duck into a crouching run, moving at a relatively fast pace to avoid the black ball of death before I leap up to attack.

I raise my right hand as she re-aims for my heart. My right hand comes down scant inches from the gun. The figure moves the gun away a little, but my left hand comes up and impacts the gun, shattering it into tiny pieces that are sent flying over and hit her left shoulder. She flinches back from the biting pain of the shards, but quickly pulls in the arm that held that gun and thrusts at my stomach, palm open with slightly bent fingers while her left arm is bent across her face while she crouches lower.

The impact rattles my body as she thrusts out, hitting me fully in the stomach; my fireballs in my hand go out, my aura vanishes as I fly back and impact the ground hard, winded. My breath escapes my lungs as I come to a stop. I roll to my left wheezing, trying to get enough air into my lungs while weakly pushing myself back away from the robber, suddenly terrified.

Undeterred and a little pissed off, the cloaked figure walks haughtily towards me, face pulled into a twisted smile.

"Did you really think you could kill me? Ha! You are just a fool come to die. Or are we playing hero. No, I would think not; my gun does not shatter so easily you see? I had put spells on it to strengthen the frame." She says smugly, continuing to walk towards me as I creep back, face glancing up at her every once in a while.

She crouches down when she nears me, stopping me in my tracks. She grabs my neck, pulling me up, hanging me off the ground. I quickly grasp her wrists to try and lift my weight off my neck as much as I can.

"Now, let us see who you really are." She inquires questioningly. Her eyes scan my body, making small notes of the faintly visible white aura, flashing lightly in protest against her touch.

"Hmm, seems like your one of those stupid protectors, well, not for long." She says, chuckling in a sinister tone.

My mind races as I start to fear for my life, but my battle instincts overpower my fear. Thinking quickly, hands still on her wrists, I start to concentrate to gather my energy again.

Her right hand slowly starts to suffocate me. After a few nervous moments, I finally gather enough energy as I start to go white from lack of air. I start to swing my feet with what limited range I have. On the third swing, I bunch my muscles up, pulling my knees up to my chest then quickly push out, hitting the robber straight in the chest.

The blow stuns her out of the dream like state she had been in. She had also been sucking my energy, my life, out of me as I dangled helplessly from her grasp. I pull back my head, landing on my hands once I am free of her grip. I bend my elbows and continue my back spring, landing a good few feet away. I regain my breath as the robber stands in a dazed trance.

"Wha...What!" she shouts in complete shock, eyes widening into discs. "That should have killed you." She yells in outrage, hands in clenched fists at her side.

"I survived a violent car crash." I respond nonchalantly, "Why not this?" as I raise my hands up in a simple gesture of shrug.

She blinks in surprise, hands unclenching as recognition flashes through her eyes, looking slightly down while bringing her arms up in thought.

"So that is where the supply went. No matter, guess we will just have to get some mo..."

She does not get to finish her train of throught as I had charged up and ran full sprint back at her while she was thinking, catching her on the face as she was lifting it back up. I land a solid punch straight between her eyes. My momentum is great enough so that she flies backwards into the wall, a good fifteen feet from the start of our fight. A loud crash sounds as she is implanted into the wall, making a sizable impression. Bits of concrete fall down to the floor, drops of blood cover her surprised face; nose broken, face indented in a few centimeters.

I look at my right hand, bewildered to say the least. I close and open my fingers into a fist a couple of times. No pain, no blood, just a little sore. My amazement transfers to my face as it turns into a big wide smile of victory.

"YES!" I shout, hands turning into fists up into the air. Not wondering about what exactly happened and how that punch did not hurt, I walk forward to round the corner feeling more determined than before; the white aura fading to a slight dim, at the ready for another confrontation. I still had those two goons to deal with too.

The female robber slumps to the ground in a crumpled heap of mortar and blood as I continue walking to the vault. I pause momentarily as a thought strikes me. Turning around to look back at the female in question, I mutter,

"If you are not Lira...Then who are you?" I wait a few more seconds, then turn around to continue on my way.

As I near the vault door which is half open; two things happen at the same time. First, two men walk out the vault door, over laden with heavy bags stuffed full with money. One with blond hair in a brown sweat shirt and black pants says,

"Come on Larry, we better get this money to safe point D in Virginia quickly or she will be very mad." The other one nods in agreement, attired in the same brown shirt and black pants, but halts after turning to close the vault door and shouts.

My smile at the location of their rendezvous point fades as my eyes widen at the sound of being detected. "Garry! Intruder!" Larry's head flies in my direction; as I had stopped and moved off to the left of the wall, trying to stay out sight when I arrived.

Second, the door straight across from the vault bolts open with police pouring in.

"Police! Put your hands!" Three police in black/blue uniform, helmets, and guns barge through the door. Two of the cops were wielding standard issue rifles while the other had and automatic; all make of the guns unknown at the time. They rush in in a triangle formation.

Upon entry, the two thugs whip around to face the cops, determined looks on their faces. Unbeknownst to me, the second they turned their heads, as I was partly in a shadow, I turn Invisible. I watch silently on the side line as the confrontation continues on before me.

"Do not worry" Larry answers in a calm voice. "We are just leaving. We are going to safe point D in virgin..." Whack!

"Shut up you oaf!" Garry yells in a rage. Suddenly full of intelligence; slapping Larry on the back of the head.

"You just gave away where we are going you idiot!"

Momentarily stunned, the police lower their weapons, but the moment the two thugs look back at them they raise the guns in warning.

"Remove the bags of money! Surrender now or you will get hurt!" The lead policeman says as the two others move in a wide circle, attempting to flank them. I move cautiously back, keeping a wide distance from the cop coming towards me.

Seeing the move, the thugs do drop the bags, but seemingly out of nowhere, weapons materialize. A nice black shining long sword is expertly held by Larry. The other, Garry, wields a menacing looking hammer/axe.

The cops take a hesitant step back, unsure of where they got their weapons. That half-second of indecision is all Larry and Garry need. They both rush at the officers at their flanks, splitting up. Larry slices diagonally down to his left, slicing the officer's gun in half and taking his right hand with it. The officer stumbles back, holding his bleeding hand in futility. Larry takes this moment to raise the sword above his head and plunge it into the officer's heart. He dies instantly, and as Larry pulls out the bloody sword, blood gushes from the wound.

When this is happening, the lead officer steps a few more paces back, then aims at Garry.

While Larry is otherwise engaged, Garry had impaled the second officer with his hammer/axe, crushing the skull in an instant. As Garry turns towards the lead officer, holding his club with one hand, the officer fires his full clip of ammo. Bullets pour into Garry, making him stagger back. He crashes into the wall, slightly denting it with his heavy weight.

Surprisingly, Garry gets back up, bullet holes riddling his stomach. The lead police officer drops his weapon in fright as Garry's wounds visibly start smoking as they slowly close one by one.

Now I stare in disbelief. He must have been exposed to the same toxin I was covered in!

My thoughts are cut short as I hear a gurgling noise then a thump. I turn my head to the right to see that the third officer is down, strangled from behind as he tried to flee then run through at the heart with a sword; a nasty way to die. The two thugs reconvene near the vault door to gather the money. Their weapons vanish as they reach down to pick up their haul.

I was still invisible, but that did not keep them from finding me again, because suddenly Larry stands straight back up and shouts.

"Garry! The other one is still here. We have to get rid of him before he can escape or the boss will be really angry." With that, they both turn and stare intently at where I crouch in the shadows unseen.

Sweat pours down my face in an avalanche as they begin to move steadily towards me like a predator to prey, waiting, watching. They stop a few feet from where I am; looking rather confused all of a sudden. I look down at myself in also when they stop. I jump slightly, seeing as I had somehow turned invisible. I took that opportunity to power up, turning both my hands into metal gloves with spikes on the front.

"Where did he go Larry?"

"I do not know Garry. How should I know? He was here a few second ag..."

He does not get to finish as I uppercut both of them into oblivion from where I crouch. They both go flying through the air, launching a good five feet off the ground from where they stood. With heavy thuds they smack the ground hard, leaving good sized cracks where they land, unconscious, for now.

Mind a buzz of activity, I quickly think of numerous ways to save the hostages, recover the money, and put all three thieves under arrest. Thinking back to the materialized weapons Larry and Garry had, I get a great idea. I close my hands together in fists, and then open them slightly, concentrating on what I want, assisted by the unending knowledge in my mind. I channel the unseen aura into my palms; shaping and re-organizing it to my will. I create a small plasma ball, sweet cascades down my face in rivers by the drain in energy and required concentration.

Like a flash, I lean forward, legs spread, putting my left foot out and my hands with the plasma ball at my waist. Then I push upwards, forcing the ball of plasma through the roof. I cover my face immediately and close my eyes as dust, debris and concrete rain down on me. I unconsciously create a white transparent shield around me, protecting me from the falling cement. Once the dust settles, I open my eyes and uncover my face. I stare stunned as a white aura shield slowly dissipates around me. Weird...I do not remember that being there, but I am grateful none the less.

Pulling my head back straight from looking at my hands then at where the shield used to be, I hear another bang, and in the distance, "Police, surrender now!" My eyes widen, but my brain complies as I sprint straight ahead from the vault, heading for a back entrance that the teller told me about before I left. As I round a corner, I spot five cops down the right side of the hallway I entered. They see me and shout "FREEZE!" They look a little perplexed as they catch sight of me; no shirt and a few bumps and bruises as I take off into the opposite direction in a full out sprint.

This is not good! Not what I need if I want to become a hero! I scream inside my mind as I lower my head and cross my arms, ready to plow through the window. The cops shout and yell for me to stop, but I just keep going. They do not fire seeing as I am unarmed, but never stop running to get me to stop.

I crash through the window, expecting to land on the ground, but continue to fall through open air.

Crap! I forgot I climbed the stairs a few times to get to the vault! My mind races as I plummet, almost forgetting how I got here. Already tired and over exhausted from the fights I was in, I gather up the last of my strength to fly.

Shaping the white aura once again, I touch the ground hands first in a barrel role. Coming out of the role, I crouch as I slide down a slight decline, bunching up my muscles; my reptilian eyes still aglow, but only barely, I push off, just managing to fly a few feet before I stagger from exhaustion. With sheer willpower and the fear of falling again, I continue to fly up and through the clouds to a safe place to land.

Meanwhile, the police next to the window and outside the bank look up in amazement and wonder at what just happened.

Police- at the vault

"Great work Ken, now that we have these two in cuffs, we can go look for their leader."

"But...But boss?! How are we supposed to find that kid?" I say in apprehension. "He did help us but, what are the chances of a real life superhero coming to thwart the robber's planes. Come on, he is just a kid!"

...Silence as our chief police officer thinks.

"He is off the hook for now Ken, let him go. We have more pressing matters to attend to. First, we have to send these miscreants to a secure jail, and then we have to do the same for their leader. Face it ken, if that kid was able to knock out their leader AND her bodyguards, then we must take all the help we can get. I mean, these two took down three good officers in just a few seconds, the only clip I found empty was the squad leaders. For now we stay off his trail, see what he does. It is not our problem if he wants to play hero and risk his life." My boss replies in finality.

I stand down as our chief police officer, Robert Olario (O-la-rio) walks off to file out the necessary police report. If there was anybody who could do a better job than the initial search team, it was Robert. He is a legend among our force; seventeen years in the military, five in the secret service, and three in the air force. After twenty five years of service to the country, he decided to retire and become a chief police officer, not what I would say as a good retirement plan.

Along with his job, he has the body type to go with it, 6'3" and full of muscle. Brown red hair with a mix of hazel and gray eyes. His build is muscular but lean with a slightly flabby six pack of abs. His skin is the color of light chocolate with a hint of freckles splattered all over his skin. His chiseled face carries two well busheled and trimmed eyebrows with a nicely shaved mustache to boot. All in all a handsome man for one lucky women. Unfortunately, no one knows if he has ever had a wife, or if he does, if they have had a child. It would not do to let his genes go to waste.

To think of letting a potential subject get away from a bank heist; I do not know what it would do to his reputation. Even in our most trying times with Dinosaurs coming to life, Oh My! It does not make the world a better place by far.

Rumor, or if I should call it that, anyway. Rumor has it that an evil figure is building a force of Dinosaurs to take over the world. Not my idea of an army, but the scary part is that they are bigger and more heavily armored than way back then. It just goes to show tha..."

"Ken! Stop looking constipated and go with team six to secure the lead robber!" Robert snaps hastily.

"Aye aye sir!" I answer without pause. I quickly grab my gun and job over to inform the team. In less than three minutes, we move out to secure the leader.

Mysterious Figure

Darkness engulfs my vision. Lines swirl and twist making dizzying patterns. I try to shake it off but my body does not comply. The swirls grow longer, as if captured by a time lapse photo. I spiral down into a black hole, my body screaming in protest as bones strain against the weight.

Oomph!

I land on solid ground, not sure where I am. That blow I took really knocked me out. I knew I should not have played with him. He could possibly be my downfall if I let him get stronger; not going to happen. Next time I meet him, he is going dow...

"Mange...You disappoint me." A deep booming bass voice seemingly from nowhere startles me slightly. I get up, looking around. Nothing but a pitch black night sky surrounds me.

"Ma...Master." I stutter, hastily standing up and looking around uselessly. "What do you mean, I disappoint you?"

A deep booming laugh resonates within my head like an earthquake. I flinch, still not used to that. No sooner had it started than it stopped.

"What do you mean? What do I mean?" The voice says in a rise in tone as it mocks me. Silence permeates the air for a few seconds.

"YOU KNOW WHY I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! You failed to steal the money! You failed to kill that boy! You failed to kill you BROTHER!" He yells at the top of its bass voice, the seemingly infinite space around me shakes angrily to the sound of his voice.

I think carefully over my reply. One false move and the Darkness could end my life and find another vessel.

"Master, I tried to steal the money. When he crashed in I went to deal with him. I had no idea he was that skilled. I know him, he has dreamed for years of being a dragon or being a superhero. He has no training! I could see it in his eyes as I was TRYING to kill him!" I say calmly, hands moving in increased motion over my speech.

"Hmmmm...Yes, but fail me again and you know what happens. THIS PLANET MUST BE MINE!" And with that, I start to wake up.

Police

"Stay sharp. She could be anywhere. No telling if she has escaped yet or is still down, but judging by the noise we all heard, ear onto the side of caution still." I say silently, gun held out steadily in front of me. The platoon of seven other police officers follows behind me.

It was almost totally dark out, so we had our ex-ray vision goggles on. We went through the halls and around numerous corners and stairs until we came to a gruesome sight, a body that was torn by a brutal impact.

I flash the sign to hold, putting a fist up. Then signaling for a flanking maneuver, I tell each officer to take up position. The figure had not moved at all yet. Debris lightly covered the floor, the officers moving silently along; stealth being our greatest asset at the time.

When everyone was almost in place, several pistols, rifles, and a sub machine gun all trained on the figure, I see a slight movement. I quickly put out the signal to halt, everyone stops split second where they stand. I signal to watch for movement, automatic rifle still trained on the fallen robber.

A hand twitches, and before I know it, the robber rises with a hand on her temple.

"Ooooooh...That was not go..." She pauses, spotting feet in the edge of her vision. Hood thrown back from the fall, her face is twisted into a grimace. Her long matted black ebony hair is slightly out of place; her cloak is dusty and painted with blood from her face.

"What are you looking at?" She says suddenly.

We all take a step back, wary of the perpetrator. She looks around, a large scar running from the tip of her temple to the nip of her neck. All signs of damage from the punch delivered by the unknown hero are repaired.

I shout the common police saying before she can do anything else. "Hands up and behind your back or you WILL be shot." I finish, motioning with my gun to my comrades; still trained on the robber yet wary.

Sighing, the robber speaks reluctantly. "Very well, have it your way." She says in a plain voice.

With a twist and a flourish of her robes, she twirls away from me. Before I yell fire, she vanishes in a puff of dark smog, nowhere to be seen.

We all look around frantically, searching for the perpetrator. We find nothing after a few intense minutes of searching. Frustrated, I report back to Robert.

"Sir... We found the leader...But she vanished before we could apprehend her." A voice can be heard yelling at the other side of the phone. "What?! No! I mean... She literally vanished like batman."... "Sir?"..."(sigh) Yes sir." Sighing I turn back to order everyone back to base.

~ 15 ~


	5. Chapter 2: Part 2: Secrets

**Series: A Hero's End, A Legends Rise**

**Book 1: Protectors of Earth**

**Chapter 2: Mysteries and Revelations**

**Part 2: Secrets**

"_Adopt the pace of nature: her secret is patience"__ -__**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

**Fantasy Year: 2017**

The wind whips past my face as I streak through the night sky, looking for a safe place to land. The various clouds glimmer in a dark radiant gray glow of the night as I dance in and out of their cover, feeling the cool touch of precipitation on my skin. The darkening sky looms overhead as night time slowly conquers day, dark blue morphing into purple and black. My body trembles with the exhaustion and thrill of the battle as I continue to soar over the vast landscape. My reptilian eyes fade as a headache starts to form in the back of my head.

Thinking back to Quin Shun, I race to find a sheltered place to land. I almost died back there! If I meet her again, I am going to have to go through some major training. My job with Play Station and Xbox will probably suffer because of my new occupation, but I can worry about that later. All I need right now is a nice and cozy place to rest and sleep until I can figure out what I am going to do next.

Flying below cloud cover, I try to regain my excellent vision to be able to land safely. My headache prevents that as it starts to pound incessantly within my head. Jeesh! It is almost as bad as that buzzing, at least that is gone for now.

My pants flap in the wind as I race through the air, slicing through the wind like a jet plane. My hair is a wild mess as it dances with the wind to a fast pace tune. My arms are at my sides and my head is held up, surveying the land while trying to think of what to do next.

An idea then comes to me, an image, a memory of a favorite isolated spot where I can hide out in until morning…Crap, Anea is probably wondering where I am. Wouldn't be great if she was one too? Hmmm. Now that I think about it, she did react in a peculiar way some times. I think back to about every way she has reacted since I came to know her. There were some ways she acted that seemed suspicious, and Paul too! Quin Shun said something about others, didn't he? I don't know. This headache is making it hard to think straight. My mind wonders over the possibilities as I head in the general North-East direction of my hideout.

Anea

I stand as still as a statue, petrified. I could not believe that had just happened! How…Where were the signs! I know Paul definitely would not have told Colby about this. The rise in evil was too much for a protector who has just realized his powers. Hopefully, he went somewhere else and not to the… Oh no… He went to the bank. I am sure of it, but he would have had to take my car or steal another. I know he would not do that, yet, I am sure I would have let him take my car. Though I am doubtful he would have gotten there in time.

Anyway…

My legs start to shake unevenly as strong hands grab my shoulders, jerking me into consciousness.

"Anea! Anea! What's wrong?" says a gruff voice. My Papa tries to drag me away from the scene as he spots the open screen door past me.

"Come on Anea, we have to go somewhere safe. Stop thinking about him. I am sure he can hold his own wherever he is." Papa say as, dragging me back while I go limp, my skirt trailing on the ground, mind a buzz of possible outcomes and consequences.

Papa then leans down to carry me like a child to safety, alarms and shouting float all around me as I gently close my eyes. The jogging motion of Papa's steps lull me into a light sleep.

People run back and forth, yelling orders, listening to said orders then carrying out their orders in a neat and orderly fashion. Thankfully, as I later come to know, the rooms that were damaged had been vacant for some time, reserved for an unknown reason to me. Fire truck sirens and ambulances soon dance around in my mind. I feel myself being lowered into a chair while another, softer caring voice wakes me from my daze.

"Anea…Anea honey, wake up. Come on, you need to wake up." The voice says tenderly, lightly shaking me awake.

I roll my head to one side, groaning under the movement. My eyes flutter open to the view of one of the many lunchrooms in the hospital. The light from the room reflects of my misty turquoise eyes, creating a small glittering rainbow on my face.

"Um…uhh…wh…where am I?" I groan again as I rise slowly in the chair I was placed in. Looking around, I see that we are in one of the many lunchrooms, only this time with a crowd of people in it.

"You passed out as Papa carried you here. What did you see Anea? We need to know everything. If it has anything to do with the sudden loss of money and string of bank-robberies, we have to know." Paul says earnestly, crouched down to look at me eye to eye. I blink uncertainly, slowly straightening myself out in the chair, pulling my rusty red long hair back out of my face, I respond.

"W…well, I only saw a speck of something in the distance." I answer slowly, regaining awareness of what happened. "B…bu…but it could not be him. I…I mean, where were the signs? I know whatever that stuff is that he got exposed to, it could not possibly give him the ability to fly, could it?" I ask uneasily while turning around carefully in my chair, faint signs of nausea pick at my mind as I survey who is here.

Paul, Papa, doctors, nurses, a few patients and equipment; other than that the room is empty save for the food and scattered tables.

"I mean" I interrupt as Paul is just about to say something. "He wouldn't…Nobody has found a body on the ground…have they?" I ask cautiously.

My mind races to various possibilities as to what Colby could have done or seen. If he did find out what was happening, somebody would have to of told him what his duty is, and Paul would not tell him only to save his life again as an inexperienced apprentice.

"Anea." Paul says gently. "No one has seen a body at the base of the impact. For all we know…well, he could be anywhere." Paul nods his head reassuringly before continuing. "But if there is one person who knows where he is it is our guardian. He probably contacted him while you were with Papa.' He finishes quietly.

Of course! I say to myself as Paul turns to converse with the other doctors in the room. I do not personally know his name or anything, but every protector knows something about them. Ten guardians that watch over many universes at once must be a tiring job after a while. Sigh. It is every protectors, almost every protector's dream of becoming a guardian or defender on day. I wonder as I sink back comfortably into my chair, closing my eyes.

It is true we all live long lives, although some prefer not to accept that, but still serve their planet. Paul is the oldest one among us, that is to say it is very rare for three protectors to guard the same planet I think meticulously. I am just an apprentice, and Papa is retired for reasons Paul or Papa have told me of. In truth, he is far older than Paul, maybe old enough to know where we all come from. I wonder curiously about that fact as I open my eyes to see Paul coming back with a troubled expression. I scoot forward slightly in my chair, hoping Paul had found some useful information.

"Anea." Paul says softly. He pauses as if unsure whether or not to continue. One of the few times I ever see him at a loss for words. The worst part about being a protector is that no one can know who we truly are. Secrecy is our best asset. We are also versed in a wide array of combat techniques and skills. Once we reach a proficient level in training, we then train in one specific area of skills were we excel the most in.

But as Paul starts to look slightly away, a frown on his face, I spot papa glancing over in his direction. I might still be young in terms of how long we live, but I can still figure out when there is something that they are not telling me. I go with my last guess of where he could be and make my accusation.

"You know…" Paul starts as he turns back around, but I interrupt him. Having immediately guessed what he was going to say and where it would go, I go straight to the point.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I state plainly, legs crossed and arms underneath my chest, aggravated at the deliberate evasion of knowledge. To work together we must share every ounce of information that could possibly help us do our job: to protect earth from the forces of evil.

"I…uh…Sigh. Yes, I do know where he is Anea." Paul answers calmly, arms at his side while speaking.

I jump up, yelling at the same time, ignorant of any innocent civilians caught up in my verbal onslaught, my skirt moving like flames following my every movement.

"Then why did you not tell me!" I yell, arms moving in dramatic gestures of incompetence. "He could have gotten himself ki…Mpfh! Mpfh! Mpfh! Mpfh!" I try to talk as a big meaty hand comes over my mouth from behind. I stare wide eyes as Paul nonchalantly crosses his arms and shakes his head as he sighs in disappointment as another voice speaks from behind.

"Anea." Papa whispers into my ear. "This is not the place or time for that now." Papa says quietly and calmly. "Yes, we know where he is, but he was never in any real danger. We kept this from you for reasons I spoke to you earlier about if you have not forgotten." Papa finishes politely, a hint of annoyance in his voice while he slowly removes his hand, assured I will not yell out any more private information.

I stare stunned, motionless as everyone in the room turns around to look quizzically at me. Breaths are held and hands are stayed as an expectant hush falls over the crowd, waiting for an explanation to my outburst. Thankfully I do not have to think of anything as Paul works one of his many talents.

Turning around, he uncrosses his arms and clears his throat. "Ahem…Sorry about that my friends. She is just worried as to where Colby could be, as we all are right now. Please, continue what you were doing, it will not happen again." Paul finishes his speech, a faint purple dusty aura settles over the crowd of onlookers. Looking bedazzled, they slowly start to look away to continue on with what they were doing.

After the spectacle had ended, Paul's shoulders drop imperceptibly as he turns back around to walk towards me and Papa. The great thing about being an illusionist is that you learn how to manipulate your surroundings to you will. Mastering the art is hard, as it requires decades and even centuries of intense training. For one to remain unseen, they have to blend into the open.

As Paul walks towards me, I remember all my training I have had over the years. It is never, NEVER a good idea as Paul has told me many times to talk about things that only protectors should know about.

"Anea." Paul says gently as Papa turns around to head to the predestined meeting place, sighing as he goes.

Backing away slightly, I speak quickly to get my thoughts out before I am punished.

"I know! I know! I should not have done that, I am sorry. It's just…" Paul stops me, nodding in understanding at what I am going through.

"It is ok, just go to the meeting place, I will be there shortly to explain everything." Paul says reassuringly.

I breathe out shortly as I turn to go, dress fluttering behind me obediently. I was relieved he did not react any differently than he did to my outburst. Everyone knows who the protectors are, but none know who we really are. If Paul was not gifted with the kind of powers he has, a lot of unanswerable questions would have been asked.

As I walk out the door, I can hear Paul faintly talking into a device he has in his ear. Even without looking back, I could tell some plans that I do not know about were being set into motion. Sometimes it is best to stay silent on most subjects, but on others, it is a totally different matter.

Colby Daniels

Huff…Huff…Huff…

I suddenly dip lower in the midnight sky as exhaustion from both my battles and hasty escape finally set in. The vast stretch of trees behind, beside and in front of me continues on for a dozen miles, being a state park in all.

Crack!

I graze the top of the vast majority of trees as a multitude of branches sting my exposed chest, leaving many bruises and scrapes on the way. On particularly high tree hits me just right to make me tumble out of the cool night sky. I crash through the branches of many trees, slowly falling down to the forest floor.

Snap!

So close! I had not traveled as far as I would have liked, but I guess that is just to be expected since I only became a protector only a scant few hours ago.

Tumbling through the air while cracking many branches, I come to a stop on my back on the forest floor. Crash!...Oomph!...I lay absolutely still, eyes closed as my breath comes in great big heaving gasps. For now, I just focus on calming down and slowing my breathing. If I could only have gone for a mile more, I would have been at my hideout.

It is nothing special really, I think to myself as my lean chest, lightly packed with muscle, rises and falls to the command of my breathing. My hideout…I had actually built it myself for some strange reason when I was nineteen. I vaguely remember suddenly getting an inspirational idea to build a fort of sorts. I had been in the field of game testing for a few months by then and I guess I had nothing else to do. Between college, my job and life in general, I thought I had plenty of time. I had more than enough money saved up, and I had also taken a few courses in engineering, so I knew how to build, to a certain extent that is.

It took me awhile to decide on the location of my cabin. I had almost forgotten about it until now. I had made it somewhere near Harold Parker State forest. I had of course received permission from the state to build it, not that I would be doing anything there as I live with my parents…

I gradually open my eyes as my breathing eventually slows down. Blinking slowly, I turn my head to the right while my hands remain at my side, palm down. The trees rustle gently in the midnight breeze. Never in the time of my short adventure, would I not feel any fear by lying perfectly still in the middle of nowhere. The cool breeze somehow calms my nerves instead of making me frightened. The leaves dance their dance while the sounds of various birds and animals call in the night.

I just lay on the floor, chest rising and falling occasionally as I take in the eerie sights of the forest at night. It must have been a few hours and what felt like a trance, because the sky starts to brighten bit by bit. The forest must have put me in a trance of some kind because what happened next scared the bajezas out of me.

"Well." A wisely familiar voice says to my left. My eyes start to go wide as my head rotate ever so slowly in the direction of the voice. Cracks and groans of pain emit from my mouth as overly stiff muscles flex and contract after hours of being completely motionless, eyes scrunching up with the effort.

"It seems you handled that well enough. I would not have…Did not see the possibility of you using a plasma ball just yet, seeing as to how new you are at this." The voice continues. It sounds different than before when it was in my head.

I finish turning my head to the left, breath coming slightly fast as I open my eyes to gaze upon the ethereal shape of Quin Shun. I stare at him in amazement as my mind tries to catch up to what is happening.

"Q…Quin S…Sh…Shun?" I ask shakily. Apparently I did not notice how cold it was either until I tried to speak. My words come out in a slurred bunch as my teeth start to chatter.

"Looks like you overdid it for your first time huh?" Quin Shun responds as a matter of fact.

"ya…You th…Think?" I reply, teeth chattering while my chest heaves up and down erratically as I start to feel just how could and numb I am while my breathing becomes uncontrolled.

Quin Shun frowns seeing me in this position and begins to walk closer to me. My head is still turned in his direction to the left as I now begin to clearly see his form and what he is wearing.

Elegantly embroidered Japanese style robes hang loosely down his lithe frame. It is colored a dark crimson red with ash stained cuffs and flowing patterns that create random pictures on the front of his robe. The low hung robes on the sleeves remind me of a kimono. Two hard leather shoes adorn his feet, colored a sunset blue. As my eyes travel up his form t look at his face, he peers down at me as he replies to me response.

"You did admirably well young protector. Your bravery to stop the robber and her two thugs is commended." Quin Shun says with great praise in his rough voice of wisdom.

His long white, braided beard bobs up and down as he talks. It reaches down until it nearly touches the ground. Black crisscrossing bands of fabric hold the mass together. Two big white bushy eyebrows that drip over the side of his eyes rise and fall to the shape of his facial expressions.

"Although I would condone the use of the plasma ball for an apprentice, you're flying skills though look natural enough to me." Quin Shun continues.

A hazy image conjures to the right of his ethereal shape. We both stare at each other as the sun continues to rise. The morning light creeps through the jumbled mess of leaves and branches, creating small pockets of warm sunlight on the earthy ground covered in leaves and twigs.

"I think I see no more reason for you to remain in your position. If you are to become a powerful protector, I cannot have you freezing to death now can we ha-ha." Quin Shun chuckles slightly as the hazy form to his right now takes on a more defined shape.

A long stick, no…Staff, appears while Quin Shun raises his right hand to grasp it. The sleeve of his kimono slipping a few inches as his hand rises from his side. The staff seems to be covered in a multitude of designs; so real that it appears to be real vines. I narrow my eyes, frowning as I see leaves breaking apart and floating up like sparks from a fire. Before long, Quin Shun grasps the middle of his and what haze remained on it vanishes in a puff. A spherical blue/green energy expands from the staff in a shower of powder and sparks.

The main color of the staff is between an earthy green and a flaming red. Vines do cover the majority of the staff, moss dotted here and there. My eyes widen as I see what was making those leaves rise like flames in a fire. The whole staff is alight in flame!

Quin Shun expertly spots my confusion as I look upon his elemental staff. Chuckling again, he answers my silent question.

"I am a nature guardian. I am here to begin you training." Quin Shun speaks softly as my eyes return to normal while I vainly try to control my erratic breathing.

"Now, let's get you warm." He smiles slightly as he takes one step forward and places the butt of his staff onto my naked and lean chest.

My back arches barely as a slightly unpleasant feeling flame starts to spread through my body. It races up my arms and chest, up to my head and down to my legs and feet. The surge of energy re-awakens my mind to a flood of memories not my own, but not as strong as before. It sits patiently in the back of my mind, waiting to be used.

Visible flames then begin to lick against my bare skin as I continue to warm up. I turn my head straight and then press my chin against my chest shakily as the flames continue to spread, dancing and weaving in intricate patterns across my body.

Quin Shun does not press the staff into my chest with any great pressure, just a light touch. His staff rises and falls in time to each of my shuddering breathes. I start to wiggle my legs and lower body as the flame gradually spreads down to my legs and up to my neck. Quin Shun speaks in a calming voice, telling me to not be afraid.

"Please, do not fight it young protector, I am only warming you up." He says empathetically.

Not that he sounds any less reassuring than a frightened man with a hostage, I listen. My wriggling stops as I resume my former position before Quin Shun came. The flames then start to change, to morph as I lay back my head and slowly close my eyes, oddly having a strange bond of trust for the old man.

The flames are not hot; they do not give off any heat. Instead, they create a layer of clothing, loose fitting gray robes not unlike Quin Shuns kimono but not as long or dangly in the sleeves that adorn my arms. While it puts the robes on, it also heals my various cuts and bruises on my chest that had been left numb and had just started to sting. The fire also replaces my torn jeans and shoes for gray pants and pitch black shoes like Quin Shuns. As soon as it had started, it stops, the feeling of the flames disappear, along with the small pressure of Quin Shuns staff on my chest.

"Rise my young warrior." Quin Shun says. "It is time for your training."

My eyes open up in intervals as I peek out to see the sunrise of a new morning. The sun is now more prevalent through the foliage of the trees as the day warms up even more. I slowly start to move my limbs to try and sit up. I pull back my oddly refreshed legs, feeling the energy of many men running through my veins. I pull my arms back under me and push up to move into a sitting position.

I look down at my new clothes warily, fascinated and excited as to what Quin Shun did. As I look closer, pulling my legs into the lotus position, I see just what kind and color clothes he placed onto me. Dark grey pants and matching shirt adorn my figure. Thin black lines outline the cuffs, the bottom of the robe and my pants leg. They also run up the back of the robes and side.

"What are these for?" I ask hesitantly.

"Those are your training robes." Quin Shun answers slowly. "You will also get a training staff. As you train, the color and property of your robe and staff will change to your preference."

"What does that mean?" I reply.

Quin Shun chuckles again as he responds. "A lot of questions run through your mind young protector. There will be a time later where your questions will be answered, but for now, why don't you guide me to your hideout." Quin Shun asks mysteriously.

I look up cautiously at Quin Shun to my left as he pivots to his left, motioning with his hand to the right direction towards my hideout. I get up carefully, putting my right hand near the outside of my right thigh and my left hand in the middle of my legs. I push off and rise while dusting off my new gray training robes and pants. Turning towards Quin Shun, I walk calmly forward and head to my hideout roughly a mile away. Quin Shun drops his hand and follows closely after me as I wonder how he could know about my hideout. Probably because he was in my head earlier I think to myself.

As we walk through the forest, my mind flies with a million questions that I could possibly ask Quin Shun. The morning sun sparkles brilliantly through Harold Parker State forest as we traverse the landscape. Various chirps and calls of the animals of the night recede as the animals of the day emerge to reclaim their territory. The wind whistles through the trees, rifling my dirty hair and brand gray training robes.

I weave through the multitude of trees, ducking and under some branches while taking a different path if the way forward became too dense. Quin Shun just walks behind me without complaint as we progress ever closer to my log cabin.

Birds of all species call through the canopy, playing happy melodies in the morning sun. Dark brown blurs whiz through the forest trail like many times before and life goes on.

Suddenly, Quin Shun increases his pace marginally to catch up to me and lay a wrinkled old hand on my left shoulder. My breath catches in my throat as I barely twist my head, straining my eyes to try and glance at him. All he does is chuckle in his old, raspy voice and speak cryptically.

"It will help pass the time." He says plainly.

I scrunch my face up in a frown as I resume traversing through the forest. If it's one thing I have learned from movies, it is that wise sayings could mean a lot later on. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind for later, we trudge on.

Time seems to fly by as we eat up the distance between us and my hideout. I begin to spot the tell tale signs that my hideout is near; high scratches with different colors of paint high up on the trees to guide us the rest of the way. With renewed vigor and a rumbling stomach, I increase my pace slightly to arrive at our destination.

I push a few more feet of vegetation out of the way before coming into a large, circular clearing with a ramshackle cabin to the left. A few old stumps dot the clearing as well as the distant sound of a waterfall. Stopping briefly just inside the edge of the forest while trying to catch my breath, Quin Shun drops his hand and strides a few more paces ahead of me to look at my cabin. Examining my work with a critical eye, all he does is let out a brief "hmm." And continue on to my log cabin. Mouth agape slightly; I jog up to Quin Shun to finish the journey with him.

Once we reach my creation, I let out a short whistle as memories come back of the inspiration and trouble I went through to build this cabin in a secluded spot.

"Must have taken a few years to make this." Quin Shun states while waving a gnarled hand at my cabin. I look at him through questioning eyes, and then respond:

"Na, I had a few friends to help me build it. I stopped building it after my sister left though. I have not thought about or gotten a shred or inspiration to continue it after that."

"Well, it seems well built." Quin Shun replies.

"It's not finished on the inside, I mean." I respond as a few painful memories trickle through my mind, making me flinch. Without any more hesitation, I lunge forward hastily and open the door to the large, wooden log cabin.

With a few hired hands and a gang of friends, we made a perfect place for a hangout…If it was ever finished that is. We started by clearing a good swath of earth and paving it over with a small steamroller. We then outlined the perimeter of the cabin and spent the following months cutting trees from elsewhere, putting up the walls and having a fun time.

The inside…If you could call it that. It was bare. The basic wooden floor, closed windows spaced periodically around the cabin and a lonely blue couch. An unfinished bathroom with no sink or plumbing occupies the far right corner of the interior. The blue couch sits dejectedly to the left, facing an unfinished homemade game system and no T.V., just a bare outline of where it would have gone. The bedroom, with two single beds and no door is to the far left, opposite the bathroom. Quin Shun stares quizzically at me as I walk slowly into my unfinished cabin.

"Good spot for training." Quin Shun says plainly.

I look back at him after traveling to the couch and running my hand over the top of the seat heads, my gaze travels down as my face droops into a sad posture, closing my eyes to stop the tears.

"Sorry." Quin Shun says apologetically. "Do you have anything to eat?" He questions, eyebrows raised in all their fluffy glory.

I chuckle slightly at his effort to divert the memories. For now, it works. I respond by heading beyond the couch and towards the back of my cabin. I turn left and head down a narrow hall hidden by the walls of my bedroom. Quin Shun patiently waits, casually exploring the unfinished design of my log cabin as I fetch some non-perishable food from the storage room.

I walk down the rotten steps while I hang onto the side rail for support. It had certainly been awhile since I have been here. The first blueprints we did were how to structure the storage room for heaps of canned goods on one side and certain types of candy on the other.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I flick a light switch on on the wall, electricity provided by a small generator. I then look upon the neatly packed rows of food and candy. Basically the same size as the cabin, but only longer. Traditional shelves house various types of canned foods and candy.

Peas, corn, potatoes, spaghetti, etc, on the left side while Twizzlers, assorted gum and numerous amounts of other goods line the right side of the storage.

I walk down the left side, browsing the limited variety of canned goods, trying to decide on what to eat. I wonder down to the back of the storage room as my mind pulses with the potent knowledge of what I can gain, and possibly lose from being a hero. Heroes always have a hard life. I for one hope nothing particularly bad happens.

Randomly picking some canned corn, two freeze dried milks, bread, canned tomatoes, some broth for Quin Shun and some fruits, I return to the upper floor where Quin Shun awaits.

Coming around my bedroom wall, I arrive to see my plain blue couch somehow pushed to the front wall of my cabin and Quin Shun meditating where the couch used to be. His staff floats a few inches above the ground in front of him, still wrapped in vines and on fire. Blinking in surprise, I slowly walk behind him into the middle of the cabin. Unsure of what to say, Quin Shun speaks for me.

"Well, I see someone is at a loss for words. You will be able to do this in the near future young protector. Patience is a strong virtue among us warriors. It is essential." Quin Shun says mythically.

Closing my mouth, I nervously circle him in a right curve, coming to sit face to face a few feet from Quin Shun while resting up near the wall. Putting my stash in front of Quin Shun, I rise to retrieve can openers but stop when Quin Shun puts up a hand.

"No." He states firmly. "Training begins tomorrow, but observation and questions are for today." He says.

I sit back down closer to him this time and stare awkwardly at Quin Shun as his staff lowers to the ground and he finally opens his eyes. Taking a deep steady breath, Quin Shun reaches for the broth and milk as he sets his staff off the right side.

"Watch closely and try to see the flow of energy." Quin Shun says.

He grasps the broth firmly in his left hand while hovering his right hand, palm face down, over the top of the can. I stare intently at the can, hands holding my knees n anxious anticipation. With a soft mutter of vaguely familiar words, a light hiss can be heard from the lid of the can. My eyes widen slightly as a faint wave of pressure washes over me. I watch in amazement as a cascade of sparks then start to fly from under his face down palm. Over the course of a few second, the wave of energy steadies to a gentle pulse as the sparks travel steadily around the can. With a small crack and pop, the lid comes off.

"How did you do that!?" I ask in wonder.

Quin Shun takes the lid and sets it opposite his staff. With smooth motions, he sets the can down while flicking his other wrist in the air in a slight twitch. With a shimmer of red/green mist, various bowls and cups materialize on the wooden floor. I lean back a little as Quin Shun dumps his broth into a bowl and grabs a conveniently placed spoon.

"Whoa!" I state, leaning even further back.

"With the manipulation of energy my friend." Quin Shun says mystically, answering my question. "I simply heated up a small target area near the edge of the lid. With accuracy, I carved a clean path to open the lid." Quin Shun responds kindly.

"Cool, just like one of those high powered plasma cutters."

"Yes, indeed. Now you try it."

"What?" I ask in confusion. "I thought observation and questions were today?"

Chuckling, Quin Shun answers. "To eat, you must use your powers. But remember, with great power comes…"

"Great responsibility, yes, I know. And I promise I will be careful." I finish. Having power is one thing, using it responsibly is another. I definitely do not want to become evil like…whoever she was. Shaking my head, Quin Shun continues on, sharing his vast wisdom.

"Yes, but ignorance can also be a problem."

"Why is that?" I question.

"Not knowing what you're up against can cause you to either under or over estimate your opponent. Analyze everything carefully and with precision. One mistake ay cost you more than a lost battle later on." Quin Shun says wisely.

"Oh…ok."

"Now, open your food."

Looking down at my four cans in front of me, I take the can of corn and copy what Quin Shun did. With my palm face down, hovering over the can, I close my eyes and try to concentrate, trying to recall the flow of energy and power as I had felt like before.

A slight tremble of energy erupts from my face down palm. I grit my teeth, focusing, trying to condense the power into a heated source. It fades after a few second. Sighing, I open my eyes while raising the can to examine my work. Spotting a shallow dent on the perimeter of the lid, I smile victoriously and try again but at a different approach.

Closing my eyes and placing my hand over the lid once again, I slow down my breathing and calm my mind, concentrating on the task ahead. Another flicker of energy springs from my palm, dancing down on ribbons of power to the lid of the can. The edge of the lid begins to heat up, turning orange and gradually a dark red.

Quin Shun starts to look a little concerned as I continue to concentrate on opening the can. Before I know it, the power rapidly spreads to the rest of the can, heating it up to a vicious dark red. Immune to any harm by my own heat generated energy, my left hand clenches harder on the can. Eyes flying open, I lean back while my legs spread out from under me. I toss the heated can to Quin Shun who has a surprised look etched into his face at his eyes go wide, raising his bushy eyebrows.

I quickly raise my hands in self-defense as Quin Shuns staff flies to his outstretched hand. Time seems to slow down for the next couple of events. My diamond hard shield returns as I reflexively try to duck the inevitable explosion.

The can rapidly expands while groaning under the pressure. With a loud creak and groan, the can of corn explodes.

Time stands still as I wait for the scalding hot juices of corn to hit my face. After a few terse moments, my eyes flutter open to an astonishing sight, I see more clearly than last time the white diamond shield in front of me. Quin Shun has his staff held horizontally with the head of his staff in resting on the palm of his left hand. While Quin Shun has his faced locked in a grimace of concentration, I look upon the floating contents of corn.

"H…Wh…Ho…" I stare speechless as time seems to go in reverse. The corn and soup gathers while bits and scraps of metal reconvene to reform the can of corn. My diamond shield slowly dissipates as the can drops to the ground with a loud thud.

"H…How did I do that!" I ask in astonishment. "More importantly, what did you do" I proclaim loudly.

Quin Shun only lowers his staff and releases a withheld breathe.

"Time-shift. It is a special skill we Guardians have." Quin Shun replies wearily.

"Do I get any special powers? I ask, desperately hoping for something just as cool.

"No." Quin Shun says plainly. "But when you have trained long and hard enough as a protector, you will be able to train in a specific area where you are most versed in as I said before. Your robes will then change property, style and color to whatever your preference is."

"How will I know what I am good at if I can't even open up a can." I yell impatiently.

Chuckling, Quin Shun responds calmly. "Patience young protector, you do show special talents, even for one so new. Your ability to fly, turn invisible and create a plasma ball is all very good, but patience and the will to train hard is what you need."

"Ok." I say slowly. "It did feel natural to me to fly. You will teach me how to properly won't you? I ask.

"Of course, but for now, try again." Quin Shun answers.

I look down at the can of corn, no dents or heat marks could be seen. With a sudden curiosity, I pick it up and speak once more.

"This time-shift you said you could do. Did you reverse the time around it so it wouldn't explode, or make a mess?" I query warily, turning the can this way and that to look for an imperfection.

"Precisely. That is the general use for our ability, although a slightly advanced one at that. Now, try again."

Grunting in acknowledgment, I re-position my legs and resume the lotus position. I gently close my eyes and concentrate on slowly heating just the edge of the can. I let my power flow through my arm and trickle down my palm. With a slight tugging sensation in my mind, I open my eyes and glare at the can. Tiny sparks start to fly around from my designated location. Narrowing my eyes, I lift my palm marginally higher while steadily increasing the power and flow just a tad.

The sparks grow and start to move around the lid, following my gaze. After a few tense minutes of concentration, the lid pops open, revealing a nicely warmed can of corn.

Smiling victoriously and breathing a sigh of relief, I pour my food and grab a spoon, looking up at Quin Shun to see how I did.

"Very good young protector, and on your second try as well. Keep what you felt in mind; you're going to need it for tomorrow." Quin Shun says. And with that, he digs into his own lunch.

We both take our time eating our respective lunch. Once Quin Shun finishes, he rises and says he will return tomorrow. I look up, flustered at the sudden leave, once again caught with a mouth full of corn. Swallowing hastily, I ask.

"Wait! I have more questions for you!"

Turning back around with staff in hand, Quin Shun replies. "Tomorrow my young protector. I have some important business to attend to."

And with that, he steps out the front door. I quickly get up, almost spilling my bowl of corn and race to the door. I open it again to find Quin Shun nowhere in sight. Eyes wide yet mouth in a grin; I turn around to finish my lunch. Sneaky bastard.

After three more partially successful attempts to open the rest of the cans, I sit on the couch while collecting my thoughts. Quin Shun had left me with a lot to think about. Yet again the same white shield appeared to protect me from exploding corn…Pathetic.

Well, I can't get worse at least. He said patience is what I will need the most. Hmm… I look around my bare log cabin as I finish my milk and eat some bread. Plain, like baloney, but that does not last for very long. Hell, I was gone for about two years before coming here. Baloney would not even last a month. Sigh…

Getting up, I throw the empty cans away and go to my bedroom. I look out a small window and get the time to be somewhere after four O'clock in April. I pull back the covers and climb in fully clothed.

Damn.

I did not think to create a separate wardrobe. My friends and I had contemplated it, before my sister left that is. Anyway, I get into a comfortable position and close my eyes. Within a few minutes, my breathing had deepened and my mind wondered. Before I drift off to sleep, I wonder at what Anea is doing or feeling.

~ 17 ~


End file.
